


Caged

by MysticMoonhigh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Beta Omega Dynamics, Alpha Dean, Alpha!Dean, Anal, Anal Fingering, Blood, Blowjobs, Bottom!Cas, Charlie Bradbury - Freeform, Demisexual!Castiel, Kink Exploring, Knotting, M/M, Masterbation, Mating mark, Oral Sex, True Mates, a/b/o dynamics, bisexual!dean, heat - Freeform, omega cas, omega!cas, sort of, soul mates, spot!kink, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMoonhigh/pseuds/MysticMoonhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean was told he would be taking care of the zoo's new arrival, a snow leopard, he wasn't expecting to find a naked man in the cage the night after a strange encounter with the beast.<br/>Castiel needed another shifter's presence to survive. It was purely luck that his zoo keeper turned out to be his true mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this fic contains mentions of the "fuck or die" troupe (aka, when they find their true mates, they go into heat and for that very first heat they have to be satisfied by that true mate or their bodies might turn on them). All consent is given enthusiastically by both parties within the context anyways, but if it would make you uncomfortable to read something with even that vague presence there I would very much encourage you to either continue with discretion or to turn away now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, lovies. This is the prologue, and it's not written up to my usual standards in the fact that it's a little shorter and there's less actual action up front, but I'm not changing it because I like this chapter how it is. Thank you for reading a WIP, this is mainly just something to goof around with in my down time and to motivate me to work on my original. (I.E, "You can't write another chapter of this unless you finish your writing with your original for today")

The sun was shining, the air was warm, and Dean Winchester had a pep in his step.

After all, this was his big chance to impress his boss.

Ever since he'd been little, he'd had a fascination with big cats. Cheetahs, lions, lynxes, and most of all, _tigers_. However, despite his advanced zoology degree and volunteer time during college, they don't just start you out with the big guys. No, Dean had been zoo-keeping lizards and snakes and parrots for two years now.

Not that that was bad. He loved lizards and snakes and parrots, too. He even got to work with the polar bears once, which he still accounts as the most fun day he's had since he started this job. He could remember as a kid, gazing up in fascination at all of these animals.

However, there was just _something_ about tigers. He wanted to be the keeper of the tigers ever since he was fifteen and did his English report on conserving their habitat. He can remember spending hours when he was younger going through pictures and fantasizing about the day where he would be able to work with the magnificent beasts.

That's most of why he became a zookeeper in the first place. 

Of course, yesterday was the biggest step yet.

He'd strolled into Bobby's office, ready to ensure his assignments and complete his work for the day. Bobby looked unamused by the pep in his step, but Dean paid it no heed. Nothing amused Bobby.

Even if he was a little moody, though, he was like a second dad to Dean. A dad whose relationship with him didn't make him want to run to the nearest therapist. 

Dean grabbed his chart and turned, boots clacking on the floor as he looked everything over. Bobby cleared his throat loudly, and Dean looked up, raising an eyebrow.

“Is there a problem, sir?” Dean questioned. Bobby waited for a moment before he answered.

“You know how we're getting in that new Snow Leopard?” He questioned, taking his feet off of the desk. Dean felt uncertainty rise up within him as Bobby scooted forward. Usually, that behavior was reserved for whenever there was something _incredibly_ wrong. Dean quickly went over everything he could have fucked up in his head. 

“Yeah, I guess.” He responded. Actually, he was more than aware. The Zoo had been marketing it ever since they had gotten the confirmation last month. These animals were shy, but this one in particular was dangerous. They were informed that, due to being captured in the wild, this one was a little more temperamental.

Dean could understand why, though. He'd seen the tiny cage that that place was keeping him in, and he wouldn't wish something like that on his worst enemy. The poor guy would probably settle down once they got him here, to their larger facilities.

“Well, I need a keeper who's experienced enough to handle him. However, all the ones that are qualified have their hands full.” He said, leaning forward so his elbows were on his desk. Dean swallowed. “You'd better not fuck this up, you idjit.”

“Are you saying what I think you're saying?” Dean questioned, feeling his excitement slowly rise. Bobby nodded his head, leaning back in his chair again. Dean tried to hold in his excitement at the idea, but couldn't stop the grin from breaking across his face.

“You start tomorrow. You'll care for him after dark, when he's in the sleeping room. Be careful not to get yourself killed. As long as you keep him well fed and don't instigate anything, you should be fine.” Bobby said, reaching over to get a file. He tossed it across his desk and towards Dean, and Dean watched it land with satisfaction.

Inside, there were instructions for caring for the animal. 

It recommended that keepers don't try to directly interact with this one, but Dean knew better. What it meant was: Don't interact unless the animal knows and recognizes you as a protector and provider. Of course, that time would be months away from now.

He would interact with it eventually. After all, Dean would need to be able to clean out its cage in the night. Food and water might need replaced while the thing was in confinement. There were a lot of reasons why he might have to face the leopard.

He just had to be careful not to let that happen too soon.

“Yes, sir.” He said to Bobby, tucking the folder underneath his arm. Bobby rolled his eyes.

“Get out of here. Don't let me down, boy.”

~~~ 

Dean watched as the leopard moved in its cage. 

It was graceful. It looked angry as it's body moved fluidly across the floor, never stopping or miss-stepping. It had precise, calculated strides. He thought that, over all, it was one of the most beautiful creatures he'd ever seen. 

Large, powerful shoulders, a strong jawline, scattered spots across its crystal white coat. 

_His, not its_ . Dean mentally corrected himself. The animal was male.

He'd done the routine maintenance on the leopard's enclosure that night. It was roomy and exotic, with a large pool of cool water in the center in case the leopard felt like taking a dip. Over all, Dean was anxious to get the animal to his new home. 

Right now, he watched as the graceful predator paced around his sleeping room. 

Even his sleeping room was larger and more comfortable than the place he'd been kept before. It had a couple of plus-sized cat trees, and a hammock for him to lay in. Dean was certain that the leopard would enjoy his new home much more than he had his old one. 

Which was why he decided that, even though he was technically supposed to wait until tomorrow, he wanted to let him have a look around today. 

Dean snuck over to the door leading into the new enclosure, and he flipped it open. He saw the beast's eyes widen as his head snapped up. He turned, slowly, to look Dean right in the eye. 

Cold, blue irises met his own. The look was intelligent, not questioning. It was as if the leopard knew  _exactly_ what was going on. The gaze was intense, and far too human for Dean's tastes. 

He forced himself to look away, eyes falling on the cold floor. He counted to thirty before he looked back up, half-expecting the predator's eyes to still be on him. 

But, that was crazy, right? Dean had never been one to indulge in fantasy, and thinking that the animal had the kind of intelligence he seemed to have would be ludicrous. 

Dean let a sigh of relief slip past his lips as he looked back and saw that the beast was gone. 

His fingers wrapped around the cold metal of the lever as he pushed the door shut again, leaving the animal in his enclosure. He turned, trying not to feel guilty. Somehow, it felt like what he had just done was a trick. 

He shook it off as he walked over to the supply closet, grabbing one of the extendable hoses. 

After all, while the leopards are out, the zoo keepers will refill their water bowls. That's how the saying goes, Dean's pretty sure. 

He couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, though. It was all-consuming, coming from every angle, as if the leopard was still there. He forced it down as he unlocked the door into the small sleeping quarters.

Everything was quiet. The silence, combined with his feelings from earlier, make Dean feel uneasy. His shoes echoing as they tapped across the floor almost made him flinch. In the deadly quiet, he felt like he could hear his own heartbeat. 

A shadow fell across the floor of the already dim room, and he jumped, muscles tensing as if waiting for an attack. 

He mentally hit himself over the head for being an idiot and took a few more steps, pulling the hose lever down as he approached the water bowl.

Adrenaline still pumped through his system, and left him unable to relax fully. The air seemed thick with anticipation as he topped off the water bowl, which had lost some of its water in the humidity of the sleeping house. He shut it off, and breathed out a small sigh of relief.

He shouldn't have come in here in the first place, but now, he could easily go back out. He would open the door to the enclosure again, and instinct would take the leopard back into the sleeping house with his food. In a couple of hours, when the thing was back in its cage, Dean could go home and forget about how trippy it was to be in there. He turned, stepping towards the open door.

Suddenly, something shifted above him. 

Dean jumped back as cold, blue eyes looked down at him from above. The thing jumped from its perch, landing gracefully. Dean half expected him to make a run for the open door, half-hoped that he wasn't being looked at like dinner. He knew that both of these assumptions were incorrect.

The leopard's eyes were wide, and heavy with want. A low growl escaped his throat as Dean stepped back, putting his hands out in front of him. 

The predator had been lying in wait this whole time, safely unseen in one of the higher hammocks. 

He pressed forward and Dean felt panic begin to rise. Oh, god, he couldn't remember the last time he'd told Sammy that he loved him. Then again, gazing into the lusty eyes of the powerful beast, he could hardly remember his own name.

He could smell something, light and sweet in nature. All together, one of the best things Dean had ever smelled.

They continued to move together. For every step backwards Dean took, the powerful beast took one forward. It was like a twisted dance, leaving Dean frightened for his life. He knew that this couldn't go on forever, but couldn't think of a plan. 

Desperately, he moved faster. 

His back hit the wall, and he sank down it, knees coming up to his chest as he breathed heavily. The leopard inched forward slowly, claws clacking against the concrete floor. Strangely, Dean thought the sound was beautiful for such a situation. 

Those intense blue eyes were peering into his soul, promising death. 

Dean closed his eyes, breathing in sharply. If he was going to die today, he didn't want to have to watch it. He wanted to pretend like he was somewhere else, with someone else, dying at the ripe age of seventy-five while his grandchildren played in the yard, or something cliché like that.

He braced himself for pain.

Every sensation: the warm breath on his face, the tickle of whiskers as the cat leaned in and scented his neck, the feeling of fur brushing against him as he leaned into the leopard rather than away, seemed to be magnified. Every touch felt like razor blades across his skin, and he embraced it. There was nothing else to do when death seemed inevitable.

Slowly, he felt the press of a paw against his bare arm. Claws pushed against his skin, breaking the surface like a steak knife against a mound of butter. He breathed sharply as he felt blood begin to trickle down from his arm, and admired the sharp pain that came with the cat's slow swipe.

The beast nuzzled Dean's neck, and he didn't fight. He bared it in submission, fear putting him into an almost-trance. The big cat made a noise that sounded almost like a chuckle as he opened his mouth slightly, inhaling Dean's scent. Dean just hoped that he didn't smell like a late-night smack.

The warmth was gone from his neck, and back at his bleeding arm. Slowly, the cat's tongue came out to lap at the blood, closing off the wound. It burned painfully for a second before the sensation turned oddly comforting. Dean's eyes opened, being unable to fight the leopard's allure any longer. 

Pleasure seemed to seep into his bones as the predator's eyes met his, and Dean's breathing almost stopped.

All at once, the beast turned away.

Dean watched as he stalked to the other side of the cage, climbing onto one of the lower cat-perches and lying down. It took Dean a few moments to realize that this was his cue to  _not get eaten_ , and he stood.

He slowly inched his way along the wall, feeling like it had taken forever to get to the other side.

He vowed to never tell  _anyone_ about what had just happened, as soon as he was out of the door. He fumbled with the keys, hands shaking as he made sure that the enclosure was locked. The big cat watched from his perch, eyes seeming to bear into Dean's soul. 

Dean left immediately after that, unable to stand the intense stare.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, vote, etc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all fucking rock. What the hell. I did NOT expect the amount of support this story got?? It was written to be a mostly smut story?? but you all rock. Thank you very much. I appreciate it more than you can imagine!

When Dean opened his eyes, he gave a small groan.

His head was pounding. It felt like there was a tiny construction crew doing work on his skull, and he _knew_ it was too late to cancel on work that day.

He lay in bed a few more moments, trying to force himself to stop hurting. His alarm went off and he casually hit the snooze button, despite knowing he didn't have the time.

He lay in bed for a few more moments before groaning and rolling out, feet hitting the floor and arms working to push him up. Things seemed just a little more... Well, bright, today. The light seemed harsh in his room.

He walked into the bathroom, feet shuffling along as he went to shave.

He looked up into the mirror, and blinked.

His wound, it had scabbed over before he'd slept last night. However, now all that remained was an angry red scar. It had healed incredibly fast, leaving no sign that it had been open and bleeding just the night before. Dean lifted a hand to prod at it, feeling nothing but smooth, scarred skin.

His eyebrows knitted together. That was... Well, he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

~~~

Jo immediately punched him when he came in, ten minutes late.

“One of these days, I'm going to stop covering for your scrawny ass.” She spat, crossing her arms across her chest. “You're gonna be the death of me, Winchester.”

Dean knew she didn't mean it. He had covered for her on multiple occasions, and would continue doing so. They had each other's backs when it came to bullshit like that.

So, that was why, he leaned down and scooped her up into a big hug. He buried his face in her hair as she pretended to struggle, pushing him. Dean knew she was more than strong enough to actually push him off (and probably beat the shit out of him, too) if she wanted to. Jo just had appearances to maintain, and didn't want anyone to know that she secretly liked his dopey hugs.

As he breathed in, he smelled her. It was a scent he'd never smelled before, wild and masked beneath her perfume. Actually, she was wearing a lot more perfume than usual, too.

Now that Dean thought about it, everything was a little bit more potent, today. He could smell the popcorn butter, the trees, he could smell Bobby's morning coffee from two rooms away. Everything felt a little overwhelming, but he managed to keep a straight face as he set Jo down.

“You stink.” He informed her. It was a half-truth. Although her scent didn't necessarily smell _bad,_ it didn't feel _right,_ either.

That was when he caught it. The smell, faint and lovely, of freshly fallen snow, honey, and... Well, the last little bit was a twang at the end that Dean couldn't quite identify. If he had to compare it to anything, it would be what _pleasure_ would smell like.

“Whatever. I switched deodorant, I think I smell like the bomb.” Jo informed him, standing up tall and proud. Dean wasn't really paying much attention to her at that point, focused mostly on the tantalizing scent.

“Do you smell that?” He asked Jo, taking a few steps towards the direction it was coming from.

This was crazy. It was stupid and crazy. He could smell _everything_. How had he not noticed before? Seriously, he felt like some kind of botched science experiment. Like someone had given him something in his sleep, and now...

“Smell what? You're acting even more stupid than usual this morning.” Jo accused. Dean shook his head, partially to clear it and partially to make sure that he had the right direction to head in. The scent was strongest coming from towards the african animal exhibit.

The crazy thought that the leopard had done something to him passed through his mind, but he quickly swept it aside.

“That. It smells amazing. It's literally the best thing-”

“Dean, if you're implying you want me to go with you to the pie stand, the answer is no. I have to clean out the gecko's cages today. You have to clean parts of the parrot sanctuary, in case you didn't remember. We'll have time to goof off later. Come on.” She said, rolling her eyes. She gave him a firm smack on the ass as she walked out of the room, and Dean resisted the urge to growl in frustration.

“Whatever.” He mumbled, knowing that she was right. He ran a hand over his face tiredly and headed out the door, intent on finishing his work quickly.

~~~

The only problem with that plan was that he kept getting distracted. There was the thick, rich, crisp scent that kept overtaking his senses. It wasn't long before he realized that it was starting to make him _hard_. It was an... well, an odd reaction, to say the least.

This was the zoo. Children came here. He desperately tried to keep it down, grabbing his ipod and blasting _Metalica_ songs to try and take his mind off of it. At one point, he actually considered finding nose plugs.

He opened his mouth to breathe through it, but it somehow made the situation _worse_.

Finally, the bird cage was clean enough. He knew he'd done a piss-poor job, but he couldn't risk staying around much longer.

He grabbed a jacket, hanging up on the hook. It was usually used for the winter months, when the wind was blistering and the animals needed more food and care to keep their temperatures up. They had to stay outside even longer in situations like that, and most of them were grateful for the extra layer of clothing provided.

Now, it helped Dean with another problem. He quickly tied it around his waist, stifling a groan as the back of his hand pressed up against his bulge. Once he deemed it hidden well enough, he shook his head back and forth and set off in the direction of the smell.

The zoo was busy today. Children ran around laughing and screaming, parents following behind. Most of those looked bored, but there were a few who were happy and excited to see the animals. The scent of food wafted through the air, and helped to distract Dean from the _much_ more delicious scent flowing towards him.

Through the crowd, he walked. Nobody paid him much heed, and he knew that even if they did, they wouldn't assume he was up to anything odd. He walked around casually, following the scent. Eventually, he came to rest in front of an exhibit that was nearly empty.

The snow leopard.

Heat stirred under his skin, and he felt an _ache_ begin. He shook his head, a little bit dazed, as his eyes scanned the exhibit hungrily.

The leopard wasn't anywhere to be seen, much to the disappointment of the few small kids left around the exhibit.

That was when he realized; _it was his responsibility to let the damn thing out of it's cage_. He almost gave a groan, hands patting his pockets to make sure that he had the keys. He grumbled as he started walking around the back of the enclosure, trying to force himself to remain calm.

His dick was throbbing and pushing up against his pants at this point, straining and begging for attention. Dean promised himself that, as soon as he finished his duty, he would lock himself in the employee bathroom for a moment.

It wouldn't take long. He was easy to please and had been hard for far too long to take his time.

Actually, now that he thought about it, this felt... different, from other times. It felt like fire was kissing his skin all over his body. He'd thought it was from the blazing sun, but it persisted, even once he was in the cool embrace of the sleeping shelter.

“Hello?” Dean asked, trying to make sure nobody else was there. It was unlikely, but...

“H-Hello?” Was received, in turn. “Alpha?”

Dean didn't know what “Alpha” meant, but he _did_ know that he'd never heard that voice before. It sounded just a little desperate, low and rumbly, surprisingly pleasant.

“Who are you?” He asked, walking straight to the leopard's enclosement. He turned around each and every way, looking for a sign of another human being. He was almost certain that the tantalizing scent was coming from the man, whoever he was. Dean wasn't sure how he knew, but that voice just felt... _right_.

“I could ask you the same question.” Was purred, from behind. Dean turned around, eyes narrowing at the leopard's cage.

Inside, a man sat, lounging inside of the leopard's hammock.

“What the hell?” Dean demanded. His eyes swiped up and down the man's form, naked and...

Well, just as hard as Dean was. Dean felt another wave of wanton arousal go through him, but it was overshadowed by surprise. Because, this man had eyes just as blue as the leopard's, and spots in patches along his body.

“I take it you haven't figured anything out yet.” He said, blandly. He smiled a little bit, showing off half-sharp teeth. “That's fine. I have some things we need to discuss. Urgent matters.”

“What the-” Dean started, but then stopped. “I'm hallucinating. This is a dream. That, or this is Jo's sick idea of a prank.” He said, shaking his head. What was, presumably, the predator, tilted his head.

“She's not your current mate, is she? I wouldn't want to cause discord in any relationship you have.” He said, sounding genuine. Dean shook his head.

“She's... No? Why would you-” Dean cut off. Parts and pieces were starting to come together. _Discord in your relationship_ , that absolutely _beautiful scent..._ “Are you implying that you want to fuck me?”

“I'm glad you caught on.” He answered curtly, rolling those big, beautiful blue eyes. “It's not so much a want as a need. I'm going into heat. It happens when we meet our True Mates for the first time, and we're required to, as you so delicately put it, “fuck” during the first heat. You'll go into rut, too.”

“Dude, who is “we”? True Mates? What the-” He stopped talking as the thing turned, showing off a pair of leopard ears. “Okay. That. That clears a little bit up.”

“ _We_ are Shifters. Yourself included, after I marked you last night.” The cat said, gesturing towards Dean's shoulder.

“You're telling me that I'm some kind of weird, were-leopard now?” Dean demanded. “And I'm supposed to believe a naked man with cat ears. Who, apparently, turned me into one without my permission.”

“It's not like I had a choice.” The Predator hissed. “Shifters have to be around other Shifters in order to survive. It's crucial. I would have been dead within another week if I hadn't found someone to turn.” He spat. Dean shook his head. “I was only so “lucky” that you wound up being my Mate.”

“No, no. This is _not_ happening to me.” He said, out loud. The cat's ears pinned back, and his eyes narrowed.

“There is no time for denial. Your body has already begun to make the changes.” The beast said. He rose out of his hammock and leaped to the floor, coming closer and closer to the door that separated them. Dean had to stifle a groan as the scent of his Mate overwhelmed him. “Don't lie and say I don't smell like heaven to you. I'm about ready to jump you, too.”

Dean closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. “Look, neither of us sound all too happy about this current situation.”

“You could say that again.” He mumbled in response.

“So, let's change it. How do we get un-mated, or whatever?” He questioned. “I don't want to be whatever you are. I'm sure I could find some way to sneak you out of here. I'll probably lose my job, but hey, I won't be a monster in my spare time.”

“You think of me as a monster? You're the one who's species is destroying my people's land and resources, sucking the earth dry like leeches.” He spat back, narrowing his eyes. “Believe me, if there was anything to be done, I would do it. But, there isn't. I'm going into heat, _tomorrow,_ and we're going to mate, or we're going to die.”

“How does that even-”

“Hormones.” He answered, simply. “Alphas and Omegas need to, at the very least, be around each other. It keeps them healthy. Omegas can survive approximately eight months without an alpha, and alphas last about nine without an omega. True Mates can't be argued with, however. If we don't fuck like animals once I'm in heat, we'll both be gone within the month.”

“And if we do?” Dean asked, almost afraid for the question. The Cat shrugged.

“I've never had an interest in romance before. I kept with my family, my alpha brothers keeping me alive and myself returning the favor.”

“Wait, that doesn't mean that you... y'know... _did_ your brothers, does it?” Dean asked, wrinkling his nose. To each his own, he supposed, but he couldn't imagine being put in that situation.

“Heavens, no. I've never mated before in my life.” He responded, curtly. Dean felt something weird flop in his stomach. “After our initial mating, we will decide what to do, then. If you'd rather not have further involvement, that's fine. We need only spend time around each other when our bodies need it.”

“So... Basically, you're saying that we're gonna have to fuck, but after that we can just... Pretend like this never happened?” Dean questioned. “I don't even know your name. How can I trust what you're saying is true?”

“You won't have to trust it. Tomorrow, you'll hardly be able to resist me. In fact, I'm not even sure how you're fairing now. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad you have your head so that consent can freely be given both ways, but it's... Strange.”

“Believe me, I'm having some issues here.” He growled. His cock gave a painful throb at the suggestion that consent, had, in fact, just been given. Neither of them were giving any objections. Dean could just walk in there, right then, and take him hard and dirty, crying out his name... “What's your name, anyways?”

“Castiel.” He answered, curtly. “I'm sorry I had to do this. If... If there was any other way, I wouldn't have. If you would like, I could teach you everything I know about my people. Since you are one.”

“You know, I think I'm gonna have to get back to you on that. I, uh...” Dean paused, trying to get his head to stop swimming in a sea of Castiel's beautiful scent. “I have a lot to think about, over the next little while. I also have a job I have to go and do, in the mean time.”

“Is... I know this is sudden, but... Is this okay with you?” Castiel asked, nervously. “The mating, I mean.”

“That's... That's the last of my worries about this whole thing, okay?” Dean assured him. This was clearly important to his companion. Wait, what? Companion? He shook his head. “I just found out I'm gonna turn into some weird leopard thing that needs “omegas” to survive. By the way, what the fuck is an omega?”

“It's a male of our species who are physically capable of giving birth and self-lubricate.” Castiel said, flatly. “Alphas are males who have knots. Some people cling to traditional roles with Alphas as family providers, though for the most part that varies on a family-to-family basis.”

“So you could... Get pregnant?” Dean asked. Suddenly, he imagined little versions of himself running around with tails. It was... It was a weird picture to have. This entire conversation was inexplicably weird.

His breathing sped up, and he forced himself to remain calm.

“No. We can control whether or not we think our environment is suitable for pregnancy and adjust our bodies accordingly. Right now, I have no desire for pups.” He assured Dean. Dean nodded his head. Well, at least he didn't have to worry about that.

“I, uh... Okay. I should really... I should really get going. I have a lot of stuff to take care of, especially if I'm going to be out of work for a significant amount of time tomorrow...” Dean said, backing up a little. Castiel's ears pinned back, and his pupils grew wide.

“Wait.” He said. “I've not been around an alpha in months. I'm sorry to ask this, but it's... It's physically painful now.”

“Okay.” Dean said, slowly. “What do you need me to do?”

“It would help a lot if you would just come in here for a few minutes. I would get what I need faster if you would touch me, but I understand if that would make you uncomfortable.” Castiel said, stepping back and away from the door. Dean nodded his head a little bit. He could do that.

He fumbled with the keys in the lock, hands shaking a little. As he opened the door, the scent, that _beautiful_ scent, enveloped him. He shut the door behind and kept his eyes closed as Cas scooted a little bit closer, trying to get what he needed.

“Thank you.” Castiel said, gratefully. Dean felt a small nudge at his shoulder, and he looked down to see Castiel's forehead resting against his shoulder. Then, as if he was in a trance, he watched his own hand come up to rub lovingly through his hair.

“It's... No big deal.” Dean said. He could hear a soft purring noise, and knew instinctively that it was Castiel. The sound was like music to his ears.

Cas pulled his head off of Dean's shoulder, and Dean's hand fell down to cup his jaw tightly. Dean didn't know what he was doing; he barely had control over his own actions, knowing only that he needed this like he needed air to breathe.

Cas's lips looked like the most delicious piece of candy Dean had ever laid eyes on. They were parted slightly in anticipation, his pupils blown wide as he gazed hungrily into Dean's eyes.

Dean leaned down, moaning as Cas's lips met his. He felt a tremble go through his body, every single one of his cells screaming at him to get closer, go farther, that Cas was a _need_.

His tongue slipped out to delicately probe Cas's lips, and Castiel opened his mouth willingly. Their tongues danced and Castiel was purring even louder than before, and Dean felt something hard press against his leg.

He bucked his hips, and Cas gave a groan. Dean pulled away, and a trail of saliva connected their lips.

He looked into Cas's eyes, and he knew that if he didn't leave now, he wouldn't be leaving for a long time.

“I need to go now.” He said, simply. Castiel nodded and stepped back, untangling his fingers from Dean's hair and looking away.

“Yes, you do.” He said, simply. Dean had a lot of information he was lacking, but he forced himself to turn and leave the room.

He would have to go and make sure that everything was set up so that he wouldn't have things to do the next day. There was still a great deal he didn't understand to do with Shifters, but he wasn't in the position where he would be able to stand in a room with Cas long enough to ask about them all.

However, that didn't bother him all that much. He knew anything he needed to know would be revealed in time. And he had a feeling he was going to be spending a _lot_ of time with “Castiel”.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me how I'm doing! Or tell me your favorite kinks, maybe I'll put them in. You can follow me on tumblr @ "MysticMoonhigh". I love recieving asks about my stories, so feel free to ask any questions there, if you would prefer!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just go ahead and. See myself out the door now.  
> This is smut. Pure and simple, most of this chapter. This story was meant to be porn-with-a-side-of-super-cool-plot, so now we're to the part where this disintegrates into smut for at least a couple of chapters. You're welcome, I think?  
> EDIT: I made a couple of changes to the chapter! Mainly just rewording things, etc. A few typos had to go. The usual.

 

By the time Dean was done with work, he could smell Castiel as strongly as he could standing next to him all the way from his car. He had to practically force himself into his impala, reminding himself that he had a lot to deal with tonight, and they would have all day the next day.

He had worked his ass off. All his work for tomorrow was done, and he'd already told Jo she would need to cover for him. She asked why and he made some lame excuse about meeting a yoga instructor. He couldn't even remember exactly what it was that he had said; it wasn't important.

He had a raging hard-on and needed to get as far away from the zoo as possible before he changed his mind and went back in there.

He started up his car, reveling in the purr of the engine as a distraction from the warmth of his skin.

~~~

As soon as he got home, his pants were off.

He tossed his shirt on the floor, feeling like he was peeling off a layer of skin. His sweat had made the fabric cling to him for the last hour or so of his work, and it was _not_ a pleasant feeling.

Before he gave into his animalistic urges, (he almost giggled as he thought that, but was overall too aroused to be amused) he decided that he needed a shower. Actually, now that he thought about it, a shower would be a good place to... er, _relieve_ himself.

He walked back to the bedroom, shedding what little was left of his clothing along the way.

Dean's hand tightened on the handle to the bathroom, and he gave a sigh of relief. He hadn't gotten around to doing this through the day, so the built-up tension was almost unbearable. He ran a hand through his slightly messy hair and sighed, pushing open the door.

He walked forward, headed towards his shower. However, something caught his eye before he could make it there.

He paused, hand about to touch the shower handle.

He backed up, eyes flickering towards the mirror as he angled his body as it had been before. His eyes started at his hips, where he had originally seen the markings. _Spots_.

He blinked and they were gone, leaving his skin bare and tan. His eyebrows pulled together as he looked up and down his form again, searching for any other odd markings. When he didn't find any, he wrote it off as a freak incident.

“I really need to calm down.” He mumbled to himself. “Seeing things. I'm going crazy.”

He turned the water on, waiting until it was warm to the touch to pull the small metal piece upwards, redirecting the bathwater to the shower head.

He climbed in, letting out a sigh of relief as the water pounded calmingly against his skin.

Slowly, his muscles cooperated with his efforts. He relaxed, breathing in and out in deep, calming breaths as he attempted to process through what had happened.

Earlier, he had been too turned on to ask many questions. Looking back, he felt absolutely _insane_. He was frightened that this whole thing was some odd, psychotic-breakdown. Dean wanted to believe what “Castiel” had said. He found himself afraid and excited and confused and terrified, and the overwhelming buildup of emotions _almost_ killed his boner.

When he realized what was happening, he immediately derailed his train of thought. He was waiting _all day_ for this, damnit, and he wasn't going to let it be ruined just because he'd had an overwhelming day. No, he intended to take care of this. He craved the relief after all the extra work he'd had to put in before leaving.

Besides, this was a part of his normal nightly routine. Dean _loved_ routine.

He shoved all of the stress and disbelief out of his mind, focusing instead on scrubbing his body. He imagined all of his stress and doubt was running off of his body and down the drain with the water, and soon his mind was clear.

Dean closed his eyes as his right hand descended down his body, grazing his skin and causing a small shiver of anticipation to roll through him.

His fingers tentatively pushed against his thigh, intentionally teasing himself as his hand roamed. He backed up and leaned his shoulder blades against the shower wall as he looked down his body. He briefly admired the sight of his hard, red, swollen cock before he allowed his right hand to slowly wrap around the base.

He brought up his usual mental image, Vanessa from Busty Asian Beauties. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the shower wall, not minding the occasional stray droplets landing on his cheeks or catching in his lashes.

He moved his hand slowly, keeping movement with barely-there, loose flicks of his wrist. After the burning buildup of today, he was looking forward to the idea of a slow-burn orgasm, one that left him gasping and biting his lip as he painted his own chest with cum. Usually, he hardly had the patience for those, but today felt different.

For one, his mental image wasn't putting him into the frenzy it usually did. Vanessa was his favorite, but he had to admit he'd used her a lot this week, and figured that it might be because of his habit of becoming bored with the same picture over and over.

He switched to thinking about Lisa, the gymnast he'd had a two-week fling with. She had been nice for a few lays, and was still used frequently in his wank sessions, but they had both decided that he wouldn't be cut out to be a dad to her son, Ben.

Okay, so _she_ had decided that. That two weeks was the longest time Dean had ever spent with a girl, and he had began to get his hopes up when she cut things off.

It was, however, not the crushing heartbreak that Dean saw in chick flicks. He'd been disappointed, but not _heartbroken_. Him and Lisa still talked occasionally, and he liked to think that, maybe, if things went alright, they might end up back together in the future.

At that thought, he felt his dick soften a bit. His stomach gave a soft churn, making him just the slightest bit nauseous. His hand stopped moving in surprise, and his eyes snapped open.

As soon as he was no longer thinking of Lisa, his dick hardened again.

_That's... odd._ He thought, mentally shrugging the whole situation off. He figured that he might be in the mood for something a little manlier tonight, and thought of Robert Downey Jr.

That was, of course, Dean's guilty fantasy. He'd seen Iron Man enough times that he had every contour of the man's body  _memorized_ by now, and he indulged in fantasies now and again. After all, Dean's preference  _was_ women, so it took a fairly attractive male to really get his engines going. Robert Downey Jr. was certainly an attractive specimen. 

That helped a little. He felt his dick give and interested twitch in his hand at the prospect. He shuddered, sucking in a breath and increasing his speed a little.

He could vividly imagine lips kissing his neck hungrily, leaving a hot, wet trail down his collar bone. He let out a small moan, hips beginning to work with his hands. Small, half-thrusts accompanied his motions as he imagined something warm and hard pressing against his thigh.

He could imagine the other man dropping to his knees, looking up through hooded, lustful blue eyes.

Dean wasn't sure when his fantasy somehow morphed into Castiel, but it was too late to complain. He gave a loud moan, his dick twitching responsively in his hand. The predator moved to lick along the underside of his throbbing cock, and Dean felt his knees go weak from the fantasy.

He didn't know why he hadn't thought to use Castiel before. All he could think about now was how those pretty,  _plump_ lips would look, slowly wrapping around his cockhead and giving a teasing  _suck_ . 

Dean's hand tightened just a little. His hips had stopped their motions, enjoying the fantasy where Cas's hands were holding them, pressing them into the wall to stop Dean from moving.

Dean's skin suddenly felt odd. Like a brief flash of tickling, dancing across his hips. He didn't pay it much mind, lost in his fantasy and now too far gone to stop.

He imagined Castiel barely grazing with those  _sharp_ teeth, and he gave a gasp in return. Dean's hand stopped at his leaking tip to give it a nice rub, and he let out a small sound to go along with that. 

“God, Cas,” He groaned. In his fantasy, he gently coaxed Castiel into going further, taking him into his mouth as Dean pulled his messy, perfect black hair in handfulls. Castiel moaned around his dick, and Dean felt himself give a throb. He was burning, most of the pleasure concentrated on a small, almost-circle-like space on his dick. That was odd, but somehow, it felt _right_. 

As Castiel relaxed his gag reflex and took all of Dean in, his spots shifted gracefully as he rolled his shoulder muscles to push Dean's hips against the wall harder.

Dean opened his eyes, wanting to see the effect that Cas was having on his achingly hard cock.

His eyes met with spots. Black, in large patches across his hips and dipping down over his thighs. He stopped for a moment, his left hand leaving it's place on the wall to slowly run his fingers along the markings. He gave a shudder as he did so; it felt almost as good as touching his dick.

_Oooh,_ he'd discovered a new sensitive spot. Somehow, the shock of seeing the foreign spots on his skin wasn't all that alarming. In the back of his mind, something put up a red flag. However, Dean ignored the back of his mind in favor of running his left fingers along his spots a little bit harder. 

“Fuck,” He said, suddenly imagining Castiel doing the same. The mouth wrapped around his cock moved to suck hickeys into his spots, and Dean's hips stuttered as he let out a small, almost-moan.

Castiel returned to Dean's manhood, but his hands stayed at Dean's hips, thumbs rubbing eager circles on Dean's pelt as he pampered Dean's cock in small kisses.

Dean panted as his hand began to move faster. He felt his pulse quicken and his legs shook with pleasure as he imagined Cas slowly covering his dick with small licks, coating it in saliva, his touches teasing and perfect and fucking hot against Dean's skin. Dean felt his hand move just a little bit faster and his head hit the wall as he gave a groan.

He clamped his hand around his base, keeping himself from cumming. He blinked, hard, as he slowly came down off of the brink. His skin was hot and his lower abdomen burned with the urge to paint Cas's face with his cum, but he knew it wasn't time yet.

Fantasy Cas mimicked his actions. Dean wasn't sure how, but he knew that it was something that the  _real_ Cas would do. He let out a small whimper and Castiel smirked, running the flat of his tongue harshly over Dean's head as he stared up through his eyes. 

(The hand that had been covering Dean's spots moved there, pressing and rubbing his sensitive cockhead slowly and sensually. The texture of his skin pressing up against himself would have set him off if not for the hand clamped firmly around his base.)

Fantasy-Castiel did it again, and Dean's hand moved automatically with him. Dean's hips gave a forceful buck as he cried out at the over stimulation, his legs quaking. He was so _fucking_ overwhelmed, and he  _loved every second of it_ . 

He didn't know how he ever got off without the thought of Cas down on his knees, his magic tongue just barely pushing against his slit as he licked up and down. He slowly got faster, slowly,  _slowly_ , tongue moving in circles and pressing down harder. 

The pressure against his cockhead was almost unbearable. Dean's hips were fucking against nothing  _fast_ by now, as the pleasure and oversensitivity became almost painful. Fantasy-Cas gave a small chuckle as he pressed a little harder before pulling away, just a little. 

Dean felt the build up in places he'd never felt it before. There was a small, acute pressure in his penis that almost felt  _full_ . He'd never felt anything like it. 

“Do you want this, Dean?” Castiel questioned. He purred the words, and Dean felt his own chest begin a small, rumbling purr in return. It was alarming, to say the least, but it wasn't enough to kill his arousal. No, he didn't think anything would be able to do that at this point.

“Yes. Please, Cas.” He said, aloud. Cas's hand was removed from his base and he gave Dean's cock four long, slow strokes. Dean's own hand mimicked the fantasy actions, pulling yet another moan from his lips and causing his hips to begin their motions again.

Castiel slowed down, stopping with his hand still on Dean's dick. Slowly, his thumb moved. Dean held his breath as Cas's thumb (his own thumb mimicking) pressed roughly against the sensitive spot on his cock.

He gave out a loud cry as he came. Something swelled beneath his thumb, becoming large and pulsing. Euphoria washed over Dean as he came long and hard, the spurts hitting the shower wall as he groaned.

As soon as he had mildly collected himself, he looked down in wonder at the small bundle of nerves that had developed on the underside of his dick.

It was about the size of a bouncy-ball, red and still swollen. Dean was still hard, which was odd for him. The water had turned luke-warm by then, and he reached up to shut it off as he slowly took a seat on the floor, bending over and pulling his penis upwards so he could admire the lump on the bottom.

He was worried. What if this was some kind of freaky new STD? He shuddered at the thought. He didn't want to give anything to Cas, but he knew that they  _had_ to mate. What if--

Actually, couldn't this be one of the weird body-changes that Cas had talked about?

He experimentally pressed down on it again, and gave a loud moan as a long sput of cum came out again. He panted and shook his head before pressing down again, hips jerking up in pleasure as the same result was achieved.

He pressed down harder this time, crying out as he came long and hard yet again. He didn't let up, though, pushing harder and harder as the knot slowly deflated. His muscles twitched violently as he attempted to keep a clear mind through the waves and waves of pleasure, not wanting to end up lost in it. It seemed, however, that this was impossible. He was so hard, and the cum just kept  _coming and coming_ , his dick spasming as he cried out. 

Finally, the small knot was down, blending back in with skin. He began to soften once he was emptied of cum, and he gave a sigh of relief and sensitivity. The skin where his knot had been, while showing no physical signs of having stretched, still felt a little more sore than it usually would.

He gave a grunt before he stood up. He watched in amazement as his spots slowly began to fade away, and he felt more sated than he had in  _months_ . 

“Oh, God.” He groaned. This was crazy. What was he doing, still in his home? He should be at the mental hospital, checking himself into the nearest psych ward.

Or, at the zoo, covering Castiel's spots with hickeys like he had imagined Castiel doing to him. Yeah, that would work. Castiel moaning and writhing underneath him as Dean explored every inch of his body, getting well acquainted with his spots and his shoulder and maybe even with his cock. Dean had seen it; a little shorter than his, but it made up for it in girth. He could imagine himself vividly wrapping a hand around it, making Castiel beg before pumping him...

Dean shook his head, forcing lust from his mind. His dick was already beginning to take interest in the idea, and he couldn't have that clouding up his thoughts while he was trying to sleep.

And, he knew that he  _needed_ to go to sleep. If him and Cas were going to have the day tomorrow that Castiel had implied, then he would need to be fully rested to be able to enjoy it. 

Briefly, he wondered when he would fully change forms, if he even would at all. Maybe only... What was the word Cas had used?  _Omegas_ ? Yeah, maybe only Omegas could fully change forms. Dean couldn't lie; he would be a little bit put off if that was the case. He actually found himself strangely looking forward to shedding his human skin, getting to find out what it felt like to be an animal. 

He walked to his bedside stand and grabbed some condoms, tucking them into the waistband of the underwear that he had put on.

After all, better safe than sorry. If this knot thing turned out to be some kind of freaky STD, (he really hoped it wasn't) he would NOT be passing it along to Cas. Even though, he wasn't quite sure what would be  _wrong_ with an STD that made you cum for forty-five seconds straight, but that probably meant it would kill you sooner or later.

Again, Dean really hoped it wasn't any kind of an STD.

He forced himself into his bed, knowing he would regret it if he didn't get some sleep, and get some sleep soon.

He closed his eyes, and fell asleep to fantasies of kissing Cas silly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some kind of weird stuff with this, and I'm hoping you guys liked it.  
> However, the only way I'll know whether or not to continue doing the weird stuff is to get feedback from you all, my readers. I would REALLY appreciate that, and thank you all much for the support and feedback this has gotten so far!  
> Friendly reminder that I do have another story going, this one completed and updating on a schedule, called "Of Fae and Feathers". It's another more unique idea with more (what I consider to be) really super unique smut, so if you liked this, you should consider checking that one out! It's updating with chapter 10/20 tomorrow morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a small falter in Castiel's control, and pleasure and emotion flowed openly through their connection. Dean felt adoration and trust and something almost close to love come through, and his omega's approval caused yet another bit of cum to shoot out. His hips briefly snapped furiously against Cas's, and Cas growled as a his third orgasm was ripped from him.
> 
> “I mean that I can't keep my emotions in check. And you'll feel that. I-I don't know- ah!” Castiel gave a small noise as Dean shifted his hips again, mischievously. “I don't know how to properly control a mind link. Yours, of course, is wide open right now. You should be embarrassed by how fond of me you already are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the really weird knot-smut you've all been waiting for! This chapter is, again, mostly just fluff and smut.

Dean wasn't subtle in sneaking back to the Leopard's cage that day. He walked through the front doors, signed into work, checked his schedule to make sure nothing had been added to his tasks, and moved as fast as he could back to the enclosure.

He shut the door behind him, and gave a groan as Castiel's scent washed over his body. He could feel his spots coming out, reacting to the powerful smell. If he thought it had been bad yesterday, it had nothing on today.

“Alpha,” Cas groaned. Dean immediately stalked forward, already shedding his jacket and boots before he got to the door. His eyes turned to the side to get a glance at Castiel before he continued, and he stopped in his tracks.

Castiel was stroking himself, stretched across the large catbed in the corner. He gave little pants and moans, ears pinned back as his hand worked furiously at his erection. Dean gave out a small snarl, not even realizing he was going to until it had already been ripped out of him.

“Castiel.” Dean said. Castiel's hand stopped moving and he turned to look at Dean with wide, desperate eyes.

“You need to get in here and fuck me immediately.” Cas growled. He stood up off the bed and began taking long strides to the door. Dean was already there and opening it by the time he reached it.

Dean found his shoulders grasped tightly as Castiel pulled him around, shoving his back against the wall and laying claim to his mouth. Cas's hands were quick and skilled as they removed his shirt, pulling at the buttons and sliding it smoothly down his arms.

He tasted like honey and wild grass and sunshine and fuck, everything Dean had come to love over the years. He tasted like home and the open road and a hint of nostalgia, and Dean couldn't get _enough_. He loved Castiel's taste.

“You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that.” Castiel growled as he pulled away. His lips immediately began to kiss along Dean's jaw, and he growled out words between small sucks. “Been thinking about your knot all day, Alpha.”

“M-My name is Dean.” Dean said, blushing under the extreme attention. Castiel had it even wore than he did.

“Dean,” Cas growled, giving a much harder suck to his neck. Dean gave a small moan as Castiel's hands began working at the waistband of his pants. The button and zipper came undone quickly, and Dean suddenly found his pants around his ankles.

“Cas, wait,” He said, mentally stabbing himself for interrupting this. Castiel pulled away a little bit, and Dean's body wailed in protest. “This weird knot thing was on my... Well, it was on the goods last night. Do you... Is that the “knot” you were talking about? Because if not, I brought condoms we could use until we get it checked out.” Dean said, blushing. God, this was embarrassing.

Castiel looked at him quizzically. “You honestly couldn't tell?”

“N-No.” Dean said, suddenly feeling stupid. Castiel immediately dropped to his knees, and Dean was almost dizzy from the fast-paced change.

“Alright. Well, then, we'll just have to see.” Castiel purred. His hands traced Dean's waist band, his thumb barely grazing the spots on Dean's hips as he began to pull downwards. Dean helped by stepping out of his pants and trying to keep his hips from bucking.

His dick _throbbed_ when Cas touched it, and he gave a small whine.

Castiel slowly directed it up, ducking down to see underneath.

“I'm going to press the spot where your knot should be. If that's not where it was last night, we have a problem.” He said, looking up. Dean's entire body felt hot and he wasn't sure he could open his mouth without making a terribly degrading sound, so he nodded instead.

Castiel's thumb _slowly_ pressed down on the sensitive area, and Dean gave a long moan. “Yes, _yes, god yes,_ ”

“This is the place?” Castiel questioned, still massaging it. Dean made the same noise again, and sagged in relief as Castiel's hand left his member. “That's your knot. Now, if you're done finding excuses to delay it, come on and _fuck me._ ”

Dean gave a small chuckle as Castiel turned and walked away, climbing back onto the cat bed. He lay down on his chest with his arms tucked firmly under his chin, and his knees pulled up to present his entrance. Dean stared for a few seconds before he quickly stepped out of his underwear and reached down to take off his socks.

The condoms lay useless on the ground. “So, is there any particular way you want this, or...?”

Castiel gave a soft growl. “ _Now_ would be best.”

Dean gave a small, nervous chuckle. Castiel was... God, he was beautiful. His spots kept shifting and moving along with his muscles, and his back was arched _perfectly_ , like he was stalking prey. His ears were pinned back and his skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat, making him look absolutely glorious.

This felt wrong. Dean wasn't going to jump in and claim his ass the second he got there; no, he would treat Castiel just as well as he would any of his partners. That being; Dean Winchester made love _before_ he fucked, even if the sex itself was loveless. He was going to make sure that Cas was good and ready before he decided to jump in and mindlessly rut into him.

“Turn over.” Dean commanded.

“What?” Castiel growled, wiggling his hips impatiently.

“Turn. Over.” Dean said. Castiel's shoulders shifted, and he glared at Dean. “Listen, if you want me to fuck you, I'm gonna make sure everything's ready first. Turn over.”

“Omegas self-lubricate. There's nothing to get “ready”.” Castiel bitched, but still turned over. His cock was swollen and hard, pushing up against his stomach. Dean could hazard a guess that it had received a great deal of attention over the last couple of days.

He lay down, coming to rest with his hands on either side of Castiel's ribs, and his knees against his knees. Castiel's hips gave a small buck, searching for friction in between their bodies.

Dean gave a small grind in return, their dry members rubbing together. Cas gave a whimper, and Dean's hands slowly found their way to holding his wrists down.

“Do you like this?” Dean questioned, leaning down to kiss along Cas's jaw. Cas's hips bucked again in answer, and Dean gave a small chuckle. He moved down to Cas's shoulder spots, knowing that those were sensitive as fuck and more than ready to pay them plenty of attention.

Castiel gave a long, rich moan when Dean latched on, sucking and nibbling lightly. He gave a larger suck, running his tongue over the slightly-textured skin. Cas gave a small growl, hands fighting against Dean's in an attempt to run through Dean's hair.

“Release me.” Castiel said, flatly. His chest was bumping against Dean's as he breathed up and down. Dean let his hands go, palms splaying flat on the cat bed to support his weight. Castiel's hands twitched, but stayed where they were. “I... Actually, do that again.”

Dean's hands moved again, and he laughed a little. Castiel's hips gave small snaps and rubbed his member over Dean's hip bone, and Dean gave a small bite in response. Cas gasped, hips moving faster.

“Claim me.” He begged. Dean didn't know what it meant at first, when suddenly, knowledge was shoved at him. He didn't have time to question it; his teeth were sinking into Cas's shoulder, drawing blood as he sucked at the mark.

“Fuck,” Castiel shouted, hips working faster as he suddenly came. Dean felt the warm splash across his stomach, and he released to look down at it.

“Whoa.” He said, releasing Cas's wrists to slowly sink down his body. He gave small touches and nips to his skin along the way, licking up all the cum that had landed on Castiel' By the time he got back down to his dick, Castiel was already hard again.

_We have a very low refractory period_ , popped into his head. It was Castiel's voice, but Castiel wasn't speaking. Dean looked up at him in shock for a second, eyes wide as he took in what had happened.

“Were you... Did you...?”

“I'll explain later.” Castiel said, out loud. “It was very weak before now, but your claiming mark just-” 

Dean shut him up by taking his dick into his mouth, slowly beginning to bob his head as Castiel's fingers turned into fists on the sheets. 

“Fuck, Dean, please,” He breathed, giving a small noise of approval at Dean's head bobbing. Dean's own member was throbbing and hot with neglect, but he ignored that in favor of grazing his teeth _barely_ along Cas's shaft. 

Castiel's entire body shuddered, and Dean felt a drop of precum land on his tongue. His entire body seemed to flare up with arousal at the taste. 

Dean had never been all that fond of the taste of cum before, but this tasted like Castiel's scent on  _concentrate_ . It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever felt, and he gave another eager suck to make sure he got it all. 

_Put something inside me_ , Castiel sent. Dean rolled his eyes but pulled off of his dick, moving to press kisses into his thighs as his right hand moved to press between Castiel's cheeks. It was already wet with something, and Dean sent mild confusion to Castiel. Castiel responded with general information, no words, and Dean suddenly knew what he'd meant by “self-lubricate”.

This, of course, meant that Dean immediately sunk the first digit in all the way. Castiel's hips bucked hard against the finger, and Dean slowly began to move it in and out, teasing Cas. 

He had several hickeys on his thighs before Dean allowed the second finger to join the first one. Castiel was a moaning, panting,  _mess,_ and he couldn't help but feel like Castiel was really  _enjoying_ this. He added a third finger just to be sure, fucking them in and out of his lover's squirming body as fast as he could.

“Dean, DEAN, _Dean,_ ” Castiel chanted, arching his back as Dean hit his prostate over and over again. Dean's fingers pulled out, and he sat up.

“How do you want this, Cas?” He questioned, voice coming out in a lust-induced growl. “Do you want me like this? Do you want to turn over and present?” Dean questioned. Castiel's pupils widened in interest as he nodded his head, and he slowly turned over, knees spreading and ass raising as he left himself wide-open.

Dean moaned at the sight of his now-leaking entrance. Castiel gave a small whine, pushing back. Dean watched as the head of his cock brushed up against his hole, and he had to hold back a full-body shudder at the slick sensation. 

“Please, Dean, _now_ ,” Castiel begged. Dean's hands gripped Castiel's hips as he began to slowly sink into the other man, inch by inch gliding slowly by until his balls were flush with Cas's cheeks.

“Fuck, Cas,” He groaned. Castiel gave a small shudder, arching his back more and rocking his hips back and forth to urge Dean to move. He was tight and wet and _hot_ around Dean, and Dean wasn't sure how long he was gonna make it before he blew. 

Once he had a moment to get himself together, he pulled out and thrust back in again, rough like he knew Cas wanted it. Castiel let out a keening sound, pushing back against Dean to the best of his ability as he let the pleasure wash over him. Dean smirked and began to move just a little bit faster, in and out and in and out, focusing on the feeling of Cas's walls clamping around him. 

The pressure built in his knot again, and Dean let out a long moan. He stopped moving, but Castiel's hips wouldn't stop rocking. Dean squeezed Cas's hips and forced him to stop, regaining control of himself. 

“ _Please, Dean,_ ” Castiel begged. Dean gave a soft growl in return, and he felt his skin shifting as his spots covered more of his body. 

“Baby, just a second,” He said, shaking his head. He began to softly thrust again, getting his rhythm back as soon as he was able. He switched from fast to thrusting as hard as his hips would allow, snapping into Castiel as Castiel let out loud sounds of pleasure and want. 

“Fuck, yes, alpha, just like that,” He babbled. Dean could tell he was close by the way he flushed all over his body, skin blushing a pretty pink and ass occasionally twitching around Dean's dick. Dean leaned forward to press his chest against Castiel's back, one of his hands reaching around to grab his dick and pump in time with his thrusts.

He eventually slowed down a little more, feeling the heat begin to start in his stomach and knowing that he couldn't fight it forever. Dean gave small kisses across Castiel's shoulders and his hand worked faster, open adoration for Castiel beginning to seep into their connection. Castiel gasped as he felt it, and he knelt down more, burying his face in his hands. 

_No,_ Dean growled through their connection,  _You're beautiful._

Castiel's head rose again, and he twisted the top of his body so that Dean could give him a kiss, teeth and tongue clashing in a way that was absolutely _filthy_ as Dean continued to nail into him as fast as he possibly could. Castiel gave a shudder and Dean's hand stopped on his cock, thumb coming up to rub roughly at the slick cockhead.

Castiel gave a cry as he came, body jerking and spasming. Dean gave a long groan, finally letting go. His knot swelled as he filled Castiel with his cum, connecting them.

Castiel rubbed his head against Dean's chin, getting his attention before he statred to lay down on his side. Dean's body followed suit, his arms moving to protectively wrap around Castiel as they would wait for his knot to go down.

“That was amazing.” Dean purred, giving a small lick to Castiel's ear. Castiel shuddered, and he nodded his head.

“D-Don't move,” He cautioned, “Your knot is pressing right up against my prostate, if you do, I may end up cumming again.” He said. As he spoke, his chamber twitched around Dean's body, and he felt a second round of cum shoot out of him. Cas gave a groan and shifted back, _hard,_ as his dick stirred back to life.

“And that would be a bad thing?” Dean asked, still recovering. He wondered how many of these weird, knot-orgasms he was going to have before they would be able to separate. He found himself hoping that it was a lot.

“If you want me to be cognizant, yes.” Castiel grumbled. He twitched around Dean a second time, and Dean felt another hot burst of cum gush out. His hips snapped forward of their own accord, and suddenly, Castiel was moaning and cumming all over himself again.

“Sorry.” Dean said, trying to still his still-twitching hips. “You seem pretty sensitive.”

“A knot does that to an omega. You can... You can do that if you'd like, but just know that whatever I say I can't control when I'm like this.”

“What do you mean?” Dean questioned, experimentally shifting his hips. Castiel's chest immediately began to quake with his hard purr, and Dean smirked as he continued to give small, barely-there thrusts.

There was a small falter in Castiel's control, and pleasure and emotion flowed openly through their connection. Dean felt adoration and trust and something almost close to _love_ come through, and his omega's approval caused yet another bit of cum to shoot out. His hips briefly snapped furiously against Cas's, and Cas growled as a his third orgasm was ripped from him.

“I _mean_ that I can't keep my emotions in check. And you'll feel that. I-I don't know- _ah!”_ Castiel gave a small noise as Dean shifted his hips again, mischievously. “I don't know how to properly control a mind link. Yours, of course, is wide open right now. You should be embarrassed by how fond of me you already are.”

Dean groaned as another orgasm came. Okay, if Cas had _any_ control of his muscles, he was _definitely doing that on purpose_.

“You like me just as much.” Dean teased. He snapped his hips and Cas came again, as if proving his point.

“I barely know you.” Castiel growled. “Just because we're true mates doesn't mean that we're going to automatically fall deeply in love. My parents couldn't _stand_ each other.”

“Well, we'll just have to hope that that doesn't happen.” Dean teased. Finally, he felt is last orgasm shudder through him, and his hips pulled back out of Castiel. “Oh, _god,_ that's amazing.”

“You'd better get ready for it again, soon enough.” Castiel informed him, tossing a look over his shoulder. “I expect to do that at least twice more before I let you go.”

“You seriously think I'm gonna be up for it three times in one day?” Dean questioned, raising his eyebrows. As if specifically to defy him, his dick began to twitch to life again that moment. He stared down at it in wonder. “What the fuck?”

“I'm in heat, you're in rut, we're going to be using each other an awful lot for the next week or so.” Castiel purred. Dean gave a small groan.

“I'm gonna be _so_ behind on work. I'm gonna have to stay over to get everything done _every_ night.” He complained. Castiel rolled his eyes, stretching his body out. Dean glanced down to see him hardening again, and it set his mouth to watering.”

“The craze will only last today and tomorrow.” Castiel said. “After that, I can explain to you more about what's coming. I don't want to give you any new information towards the beginning, because I'd like to hope you won't be too overwhelmed to fuck me again in the new future.”

In retaliation, Dean's hips lined themselves up again. “How about now?” He questioned, slowly pushing forward and sinking into Castiel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, or an ask at my tumblr MysticMoonhigh, or something letting me know how you feel about this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever since I've updated but I had an awful night so I'm sorry if this chapter is a little rough but I don't really have the energy to worry about it right now and I've made you all wait long enough. I don't think it's all that bad and hopefully I'll get around to editing eventually.

Two days later, Dean is rushing to lock the door behind him.

He'd been staying after work every day to get the next day's tasks done. Nobody had noticed so far, which was... Well, to be honest, pretty good for them. He wasn't sure how to explain what was going on to anybody. It was pretty hard when it all sounded so crazy.

Dean Winchester had looked in the mirror this morning to find that he had grown actual whiskers. Luckily, it only took a few minutes for his face to return back to normal.

_Are you coming?_ Was sent across the mind link. Castiel's irritation was clear, and Dean smiled just a little. He walked in front of the glass, see-through, and Cas's ears perked up. 

Dean still had to ask why he kept the ears around all the time. Maybe he was just more comfortable that way?

“I'm here, smart ass.” He grumbled. He opened the door and walked in, only to have Cas immediately grab his arm and start marching back to the bed. 

Dean hadn't  _quite_ figured out how to really use their mind link yet, but he could tell what Cas was thinking right that second. Or, at least, he thought that he could. Castiel could occasionally still be a mystery, and had little, unexpected quirks that Dean would want to explore. For example, he didn't seem to get  _any_ movie references. 

“Sit.” Castiel commanded, shoving him towards the bed. Dean tilted his head. Usually, for meetings like this, he would have Dean take off all of his clothes before they actually got to doing stuff. Dean thought that it might have something to do with how Cas didn't wear clothes himself. 

“What are you-?” Dean questioned. Castiel placed hands firmly on Dean's shoulders, and Dean sat down. Cas slowly lowered himself to straddle Dean, shifting his hips so that their legs slotted together perfectly. The warmth from Castiel's body made Dean feel hot and hard already.

“I... I wanted to explain to you some more today.” Castiel said, nodding his head. “There are certain things you have to know if you're going to be my... Well, since you're a Shifter.” Castiel said. “I figure you'll have some questions, too.”

“What's with this show, then?” Dean questioned, his hands going to grip Castiel's thighs. Castiel's eyes were hooded over, and his skin was hot to the touch. Dean wanted to lay him down and fuck him into the floor. Then again, he also had some questions he needed answered. 

“I...I'm still quite needy, unfortunately.” Castiel was... Blushing, if Dean wasn't just imagining it. He still looked stern and factual as he spoke, however. “I need to remain in contact with you if I have any hope of controlling myself long enough to actually have an intelligent conversation.” He admitted.

“That's okay.” Dean soothed, rubbing his thumbs along Cas's hips in understanding. Castiel gave a small shudder, head moving back instinctually to bare his neck. Dean held back his urge to bite, knowing that there were some things he needed to find out. “Hey, Cas? Will I be able to shift like you, or is that only an omega thing?”

“We wouldn't be able to survive in the wild if the alphas weren't able to help with the hunting.” Castiel admitted. He looked at Dean, seeming to shake off some of the sex-cloud clogging up his brain. 

“So, how does... Do you guys have any clue how any of this is possible? Like, the whole, _shifting_ thing? Do you just not question it?” Dean asked. _Like elevators or the internet_. Dean mentally added.

“What are elevators?” Castiel mused. Dean snapped out of his thoughts, surprise echoing through him. Had he just... “Yes, you used the bond. Your connection has been all but open from the beginning, Dean. I just choose to ignore you most of the time.”

“Sorry?” Dean questioned. He remembered Castiel telling him that his bond was 'open' during intimacy, but, well... Had Castiel been receiving his every thought since then?

“No,” Castiel answered, seemingly unfazed. “I receive less when you aren't in my immediate vicinity. You have a very dirty mind, Winchester.” Castiel purred. Dean shook his head, trying to clear it. 

“Are you going to answer my question?” He asked, finally. Castiel smirked at him. 

“Oh, I'm sorry.” He responded, cooly. “Are you embarrassed that I know all of your _filthiest_ thoughts, your wildest desires?”

“Honestly?” Dean asked, squirming. “A little bit. I don't know how you haven't run for the hills yet.” He teased. And, yeah, that was partially true. He had some dark stuff floating around in his brain, and Castiel seemed entirely unaffected by it. 

“You shouldn't be.” Castiel said, glancing up at him with those wide, ice-blue eyes. “I quite enjoy most of them. I think, if we decide to stay companions for a time, we'll have a lot of fun.” Castiel teased, with a wink. Dean felt his already-hard cock give a twitch, and knew that Castiel had felt it, too. 

“If you want to actually talk to me, you might want to cool the dirty talk.” Dean teased, leaning back a little. “I can think of much more entertaining ways to spend our time.”

Castiel's eyes shifted from hot to analyzing. He seemed to regain his sense, and tried to shake off the craze that his heat had put them both in. Of course, Dean was sure that they both still had desires. Ever since he'd met with Cas, there had been this sort of...  _Charge_ between them. Like electricity, but sexual. He wondered if that was a true mates thing, and if it would ever go away. 

He wondered if he could become addicted to it. If so, he would be  _fucked_ when Castiel decided that he didn't like him enough to stick around. 

Castiel seemed to sense his unpleasant thought, because his nose wrinkled just a little bit, and his head tilted to the side in confusion. Dean quickly switched his thoughts back to his original question, feverishly hoping that Castiel wouldn't decide to push the issue and ask about it. 

“Well, we're not entirely sure.” Castiel mumbled. “Our theology is complex. I was raised with the stories and cherish every one I heard more than the last. We have a couple of versions of this story, a few variations. Some of us believe in our ancestors and our olden religion, and others do not.”

“So, it's like... A religious thing? You guys think that some god made you the way you are?” Dean asked. Heck, Sammy would have a field day with stuff like this, like the nerd he is. Even Dean, though he didn't want to admit it to himself, was a little bit interested. Just a little bit. 

“It is, I believe. That's the easiest way to put it.” Castiel said, nodding. “Our great Wolf Mother bit some of us, and the Cat Mother others. From there, we were able to turn into humans. Wolves and Cats couldn't interbreed, but some found their true mates in another species-”

“Whoa, whoa,” Dean said, eyes widening. “Wolves? As in, _werewolves?_ ” 

“I believe so, yes.” Castiel said, slowly. “Is that honestly that far fetched, compared to the rest of this?”

Dean spent a moment trying not to giggle. Heh.  _Fetched._

“If I hear another shitty pun like that, I'm getting a divorce.” Castiel warned. Dean did laugh then, letting out a large snort.

“Alright, alright. Continue.”

“Well, some stories say that it was _because_ of the humans that Cat Mother came down. R'Sam was her name. I wouldn't know the Wolf's name, but I know that Cat Mother's name means _Affection_ in the ancient language.” Castiel said. His tone was wistful, and far away. “Cat Mother saw that Man was moving further and further away from nature, and starting to disrespect the finer parts of the wild. So, she came down and picked those whom she believed held the world in the highest regard, those who were under attack for trying to protect it.”

“That's... That sounds reasonable.” Dean said, trying to be respectful. He... Well, religion wasn't really his cup of tea, but he could see that Castiel loved it. That _was_ an interesting story, he had to admit. “So, do you guys... Worship the R'Sam, or...?”

“We do, in ways. It's not like your traditional values of church. We have more deities than her, she's just the main one.” Castiel admitted. “We worship in whatever ways we feel called to. She gifted the males, certain males, with the ability to reproduce. So, many find that sex with their True Mates in animal form is a good offering. She's... Very important to me.”

“Oh.” Dean said, surprised. Cas's eyes sparkled with fondness for the goddess. It took Dean by surprise.

He had to admit, it sounded kinda cool, though. The whole thing was a little bit beautiful, when he really thought about it. He wondered, though...

“So, do you... Full animal-form sex? That's not... I dunno, weird to you?” Dean asked. Castiel's eyes turned dark again, and he shook his head.

“Animal form sex is absolutely natural. Some even prefer it to sex in the human form. Some dedicate all sex in one form or the other to specific deities, usually R'Sam, but sometimes others. So, no. Sex is never seen as something to be shamed or frowned upon in our community. As long, that is, as it is consensual.”

“That's... Well, that's nice to hear. It kinda sounds like you guys revolve around fertility and mating and stuff. Doesn't that get... Well, boring?” Dean asked. He couldn't help but wonder. He loved sex as much as the next guy, _especially_ with someone as hot and amazing as Castiel, but... Well, all day every day? 

“No.” Castiel said, shaking his head. “There are things you can't understand yet. Not until you have your full form. Hunting, being in the wild, all of that absolutely consumes you. You don't long for human things, like choice and responsibility. You're free.” 

“That sounds beautiful.” Dean said, genuinely meaning it. Suddenly, with Castiel looking at him like that and the feeling of fondness creeping up in him, he wanted to make Cas feel even more beautiful. He _had_ to do something that would let Cas know that he really and truly wanted this.

Because, even if it was the weirdest thing that had  _ever_ happened to him, he did. The last few days had been a whirlwind of adrenaline and sex and adventure and hormones, and he loved every second of it. He wanted to know more, to get closer. He wanted Castiel and everything he had to offer. 

Dean's hand slipped down to Cas's cock, still hard and straining upwards. Castiel let out a soft growl, bearing his neck yet again. 

“Tell you what, Cas,” Dean purred. “How about I make sure you're nice and taken care of, and you keep telling me about what it's like to be in the wild.” 

Cas's eyes darkened. His pupils were almost entirely blocking out his irises, and he licked his lips, his teeth sharp. He wanted that. He already felt just a little higher. He had never been able to worship this way before, and he wanted to feel that something spiritual. He was ready for that, and if Dean was ready to give it?

Well, who was he to deny this wonderful opportunity. 

Dean looked into Castiel's eyes, his hand beginning to work on Cas's dick. Castiel felt his eyes flutter shut, his hips giving small thrusts forward as he felt want come at him from all sides. He felt Dean's other hand leave his hip and slowly work it's way up his body, encouraging Castiel's forehead to rest against his. 

Castiel did so, his head absolutely spinning in pleasure. He was focussed on every contour of Dean's body pressed up against his, every subtle move of his hand. Dean's spots, which had make an appearance on his neck and collar bone, barely visible to Cas. Dean's bright, beautiful green eyes that captivated him so. 

He thought of all of this, and thanked R'Sam for her gift of the Change, and of mates. He felt a cool, calm, serene-like pleasure wash over him, and he gave out a long moan. Dean's hand sped up, Dean giving him a small squeeze tighter, just to make his hips buck. Their eyes broek contact as Dean leaned towards his ear to whisper.

“You need to tell me things, Cas,” He purred. Castiel's mind scrambled to collect itself, the feeling of Dean's cheek hot against his causing a flood of sensation to overtake his body. 

“She...” Castiel started, and then broke off in a sharp whine as Dean paused to run a finger over the head of his cock. Dean knew _exactly_ what he was doing. He gave a warm, throaty chuckle, and Castiel felt himself melt. “She gave us the ability to bear cubs, omegas, that is. She said that fertility, while a choice, should be a choice for any who want it.”

“So you choose to be omegas?” Dean asked, speeding up. He was absorbing the information, but Cas wasn't sure how. Especially not with the amount of technique he was displaying, wrist giving small flicks and twists that made Cas's hips roll up to meet his fist.

“Sort of.” Castiel panted, hips moving faster. “It's said she matches omegas with alphas. There have been... Ah!” Castiel cried out as Dean gave a particularly pleasurable pump, and Dean's lips drew up into a smirk. “Rumors, rumors that there are some alphas that have gotten pregnant. With her blessing.”

“That's nice.” Dean said. He wasn't really paying attention now, though, Cas could feel it. All of his attention was zeroed in on Cas's hard, throbbing dick, and giving it as much attention as he possibly could. 

“I... Dean, please,” Castiel begged. He wanted to cum, _needed_ to cum, but he couldn't during his heat without...

Dean's other and moved to Cas's hip, gently guiding him off of his lap. Castiel fell back and onto the bed easily, body more accepting of this new position. Dean hovered over him and he gave Castiel a big, sloppy kiss, teeth and tongues dueling. Castiel knew he could easily win if he wanted to, with his feisty spirit, but wanted to let Dean win. 

Dean's mouth, after it was done thoroughly mapping Castiel's out, was sucking those marks into his spots again. Castiel practically saw stars, hips bucking off the bed as Dean's tongue ran over them. He gave a long, frustrated groan. Dean's hand was still working just as fast on his cock, and his entire body was absolutely on fire from the touch. Everything felt beautiful and warm and ready to burst, but he knew that he couldn't quite yet. No, he would have to wait for Dean to take his dear, sweet time...

Dean moved down a bit, and Castiel's hopes rose that he was going to give him what he wanted. No suck luck. Dean looked, almost quizzically, at his nipples, standing hard and pink. He leaned forward, looking up to Cas with eyes full of fire as he ran the flat of his tongue over one of them. 

Castiel could hardly describe the sensation. It was everything and nothing at the same time, heaven and hell pulling in two different directions as his body cried out, sang in pleasure and  _need_ . Dean took his time with the nipple, giving soft sucks and licks to the already-hard nub. Castiel let out a loud, beautiful moan, his hands leaving his sides to pull at Dean's hair. 

Dean slipped further down his body, leaving a hot, wet trail of kisses and nips. He looked up at Castiel through his eyelashes, and Castiel gave a small moan as Dean worked. He finally got down to Castiel's manhood, looking at it appreciatively before giving a long, slow lick up the thick shaft. 

Castiel's hips bucked up, and he let out a long moan. He felt achingly empty, and wanted Dean to do something about it. Dean ignored his wants, deciding to tease Cas further and swirl his tongue around Cas's head. 

Finally, he relented. His fingers prodded at Cas's hole, and Cas spread his legs in invitation. Dean wasted no time in gliding them inside. Castiel gave a sharp cry as those fingers found his prostate, slowly massaging it and turning him into a puddle of pleasure and affection. 

He ran his hands through Dean's hair. Dean pulled off of his cock briefly, looking up. “C'mon, Cas, cum in my mouth. I can take it.” He encouraged.

Castiel found the thought of that to be one of the hottest things he'd ever heard. Dean's head returned to its bobbing up and down and his fingers assaulting Cas's prostate. Castiel came with a loud purr ripped out of him, hips bucking and almost choking Dean. Dean, true to his word, swallowed every last drop Castiel had to offer.

He was in utter bliss.

“You didn't keep talking.” Dean teased. A small spot of cum was still on his lips, and Castiel sat up, gesturing for Dean to come forward so that he could kiss it away and taste himself.

“You're a fucking idiot.” He responded, curtly. Of course, he didn't mean it. 

“But I'm your idiot mate.” Dean pointed out. Castiel smirked.

“Well then, why don't we get to more of that mating part?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, I could really use some encouragement right now. Or, even better, drop me an ask on tumblr. My username is MysticMoonhigh. <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad idea. He came crashing to the floor face-first, groaning as the rest of his body followed. He growled a little, (yes, an actual growl, because it sounded bad-ass and he enjoyed hearing it) and stood, wobbly, on all four paws.  
> Suddenly, he made a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: This chapter contains REALLY weird porn. Like, REALLY weird. I should probably add a "bestiality" tag to this fic but I'm not sure if it counts when they're shifters. I apologize. Here you go.  
> By the way, those of you reading Of Fae and Feathers should know that I had a GREAT time at the con <3 All of you should be grateful because I had to suffer through Internet Explorer to do this update. That's right, my Chrome crashed.  
> If you'd like to see me get teased on tumblr for "being a dog fucker" follow me @MysticMoonhigh

Dean awoke feeling.. odd.

Not upset, or sick. Just... different. His body didn't feel like _his_ anymore, and that was weird. Well, it felt like _his_ , but like it had _changed_ somehow. It felt too thick, too burly, muscles not quite in the right places.

Waking up like that was like waking up to everything in your house being shifted two inches to the left and not quite being able to put your finger on what was bothering you about it.

He sat up. Or, at least, he _attempted to_ sit up.

He wasn't sure why, but his muscles wouldn't listen. His head raised and his body swiveled, but it wasn't like it normally was. He could feel his ears pin down to his head in frustration, and he let out a small growl.

Wait. Okay, back up for just a second. Dean pulled his ears forwards and backwards, getting the hang of how they felt. In a small wave of panic, he used his arm (paw? PAW!) to shove aside the bed sheets. Holy shit fuck, fucking shit fuck FUCK he wasn't human.

What was he supposed to do about this?

On the bright side, he was pretty cool. Spots covered his body, light brown to dark black in range. His fur itself was a soft, blond-ish auburn that somehow felt familiar. He had a shaggy, white belly, and he could feel the thick muscle on his body shift as he moved, swinging his top half off the bed in attempt to get up.

Bad idea. He came crashing to the floor face-first, groaning as the rest of his body followed. He growled a little, (yes, an _actual growl_ , because it sounded bad-ass and he enjoyed hearing it) and stood, wobbly, on all four paws.

Suddenly, he made a realization.

He had work today. He had work tomorrow. He had _no clue_ how to get back into his original form, and no way of getting ahold of Cas to ask.

Cas didn't have a phone. He didn't have a phone. He didn't even have fucking aposable thumbs anymore. Where are his thumbs? He doesn't fucking know. Useless fucking-

_I'm deciding on whether or not to let you continue suffering_ . Castiel whispered into his mind. Dean jumped, looking around his room before he made the realization. And, he'd just discovered what it felt like to blush in cat form.

Which, by the way, was cool as  _hell_ if you didn't count not having aposable thumbs.

_I, uh... I could use a little help._ Dean said, gazing up at the bathroom door. He had to piss  _bad_ , and Castiel wasn't helping much. Just making him self-conscious. 

_I'm not judging you. Relax and think about what it feels like to be a human. Let human things occupy your thoughts, and you may shift back._ Castiel reasoned. Dean sighed, closing his eyes and thinking. 

He thought of driving in silence. He thought of warm apple pie, his mother's laugh. He thought of the bittersweet pain of missing Sammy, and talking to him on the phone three times a week in between his study sessions. He thought of eating iced cream on a warm summer's day, of feeling the first swells of love and the eventual heartbreak that came with it, of-

And, suddenly, he was standing. He hadn't noticed bones shifting, there was no sharp flash of pain. He was fully, completely himself again. He gave a long, slow stretch upwards, working out his back. Quickly, he grabbed the bathroom door handle and let himself in, eager to empty his bladder.

It wasn't long after that that he noticed it. The steady trickle of thought through the connection, the small spill of awe. It hung around his mind like a smell hung in the air; barely noticable, but  _there._

_Cas? Is that you? What is that?_ Dean asked, blushing a little. The feeling was warm and peaceful. He... Well, he liked it. It felt oddly like praise.

_I...Your human thoughts were overwhelming. I've never lived as a human._

Dean paused. He pondered, for a moment. Yeah, he could see how that would be overwhelming. Cas also clearly liked it, and he couldn't help but feel as though he would like it even more if Dean were to tell him more. It would be fun to be able to take him around, and show him the merits of walking on two feet.

_I've never had the desire to do such a thing, but... If you think it would be important, I would consider it._ Castiel said. Dean had really  _got_ to get used to having someone inside his head. He should also  _really_ consider learning how to put up a mental wall or something, because having Cas so intimately a part of him was kinda creepy. 

The guy already peered into his soul every time he looked into the other's eyes.

_I'm sorry I've made you uncomfortable_ . Castiel said. His own discomfort and blame towards himself were leaking through the connection. Just a smidge, but enough for Dean to pick up on it.  _If you'd like, I could share some of what it's like to live in the wild. Equal exchange._

Dean pondered that. Cas was currently feeling guilty; that may indeed help that problem. He was also curious as fuck, and really wanted to know what Cas felt like when he was a Cat. Dean nodded his head a little, and was happy to find that Cas could sense his approval.

Memories flooded him. Warmth, but also biting and stinging cold. Ice between your pawpads, and hunger clawing at your stomach. The pure, animalistic urges, not worrying about anything other than food when you lay your head down at night. The thrill, the rush of power through you as you take down an animal and bite into it's neck, hunger satisfied as the scent of blood filled the air.

The warmth of other Shifters as you crowded around each other, all contented and waiting for the next day. The silent companionship, simple trust despite how you felt about each other in human form.

Dean gripped the counter in the bathroom. That was... well, overwhelming, to say the least. He laughed a little, shaking his head. Okay, yeah, being human was  _great_ . But being an animal sounded  _pretty damn great,_ too. 

“Jesus.” He breathed, once the onslaught was finally over. He had a new, warm appreciation for Castiel. Their link made it easy to understand, to really and truly _get_ what the other was feeling. It had only been a few days, but already he was getting used to Castiel's presence in his mind. 

It was a little invasive, sure. But he could handle that, right? It was a good trade off, he liked to think.

_Did you enjoy the feeling?_ Castiel asked, amused.

_You know damn well I did. You're gonna have to teach me how to hunt like that sometime._ Dean said, already fantasizing about learning to use those deadly claws.  _You seemed pretty good at it_ . 

_I'm not as good as my brother Michael, but I am sufficient, yes._ Castiel said. He tried to keep his tone steady, but Dean could tell that he had enjoyed the compliment. Castiel  _felt_ a lot more than he tried to let on. It was a little bit neat to be able to see that. 

_I'm sensing some younger-brother-resentment here. Michael was the favorite?_ Dean questioned. Castiel mentally stiffened, and Dean immediately regretted asking the question. 

_Well, yes. I suppose it could be put that way._

Dean decided that they needed a subject change about five minutes ago. Okay, so maybe not quite  _that_ long, but you get the fucking point. 

_So, are you still feeling a little hot, Castiel?_ Dean teased. He could  _feel_ the flare of arousal in Cas's thoughts at the implication of his words. 

~~~

It was different, this time.

Dean walked into the room fully clothed, Castiel in Leopard form. He was stretching, looking around with those all-too intelligent eyes. Dean could see a bit of sleepiness in them, though, and knew Cas hadn't been getting enough. Apparently, unsatiated heat was a little painful.

“Hey, you.” He greeted. He walked over to the mat and plopped down onto it, running a hand through his hair and closing his eyes. He breathed in deep, letting the air fill his lungs and loving how it was absolutely _saturated_ with Castiel's scent. Castiel made a low noise and walked over, till on all fours. 

That was the first weird thing; Castiel not shifting. He was usually human around Dean, or at least, he was when his heat was in.

Cas lay down on the mat, beside him. Dean was unsure of what to do with his hands, suddenly overcome with the urge to bury them in Cas's thick fur. He was still just a  _little_ scared of Cas in this form, his predatory claws and sharp teeth. 

It was more of a thrill, though. Sharp claws that could kill, but the knowledge that they wouldn't.

Cas seemed to get the memo. He rolled his head to the side, placing it firmly in Dean's lap. Dean's breath hitched at the proximity, and Castiel's eyebrows rose, his eyes flickering up to Dean's.

Dean blushed. It was _just_ adrenaline. It's not like he had a fear kink of anything, just... Fear gave him a boner. So sue him. It's not like he intentionally _wanted_ to be horny right now. In fact, he sort of felt like a massive freak for getting hard at this.

Castiel, however, shared none of his reservations. The Big Cat moved, nuzzling his head against the buldge in Dean's pants. Dean's breath seemed to catch in his throat as Cas moved, rolling over to better push.

Cas placed his head right on Dean's buldge, letting out a small purr. The vibration against denim, the warmth and power of the other creature, went _straight_ to Dean's cock.

He gave a small gasp, hips bucking of their own accord as Castiel's blue eyes, now firey, glanced up at him.

_Take yourself out_ . He purred, into Dean's mind. Dean didn't need to be told twice. 

His hands were shaking as he worked his pants down over his hips, and he almost gave a shiver as his cock met with the cool air of the cage. Castiel looked at it hungrily, his warm tongue sliding over his lips. Dean felt like prey.

And, if he was being honest with himself, he  _really_ liked it. 

Cas stepped forward, and Dean shifted back. Cas gave a soft growl, looking at him steadily. Dean got the message and clenched his fists, forcing himself to remain still. A small bead of precum welled up on the tip of his cock, glistening in the low light. The predator leaned forward, capturing the drop on the flat of his tongue.

Dean's breathing was heavy. The fear (and overall trust in Castiel,) was surging through him, making his knees feel week and his body feel on fire. Every little touch felt like so much  _more_ than it was, like Castiel was wrecking him and taking him apart and putting him back together all at the same time, all with those  _gentle_ swipes of his tongue. 

Dean gave a small moan, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. Cas's tongue, wet with saliva now, moved against his base. The slow, languid licks and the heat of his breath was doing unholy things to Dean, so that he was already fighting off the urge to cum. Dean opened his eyes again.

Castiel licked, slowly, ever so slowly. His tongue was long and flexible, wrapping around Dean's cock as he came up. Dean's dick was practically dripping now, both from the insane amount of precum this was causing and Cas's saliva.

Castiel let his teeth graze along the shaft, and Dean tensed up. He gave a long moan as Cas pressed his tongue against his knot, those heated blue eyes never leaving his. His heart was pounding against his chest, his legs trembling as Castiel continued to lick. Cas's tongue swirled over the head, and Dean almost bucked his hips.

Castiel was purring. The scent of his slick filled the air as he worked on Dean, loving the taste and musk and how obviously Dean was enjoying himself. Castiel was more than impressed at Dean's self control; his hips stayed firmly planted on the ground as Cas licked him up and down, despite clearly wanting to buck up.

All of it made Cas purr. All of it together made Cas's own cock come out, proud and now hard against his stomach. Dean let out a small whimper as Castiel's tongue ran over the head yet again, and Cas briefly tongued the slit.

Dean was so hard, so red and swollen and  _achingly_ hard for him. It was everything that Castiel wanted right now. 

Dean's hips bucked just a little. Castiel decided that he had had  _quite_ enough of this. 

He sat back, rolling his shoulders and letting the change shift through him. He no longer had to think “human” thoughts, desire imply shifting into reality as he wished. He sat in front of Dean, who was entirely wide-eyed and white knuckled, his lusty, fucked-out eyes scanning eagerly over Cas's body.

“That was...” He said, breathless. Castiel crawled forward, impatience radiating off of him. It was _intense_ and _beatiful_ and he wanted Dean inside of him _right the fuck now_ because of it. 

“What are you-?” Dean started to ask. Castiel cut him off with a kiss, wet and sloppy and tongue-fucking into his alpha's mouth. Dean let out a startled moan as Cas slotted their hips together, cocks sliding slick and hard against each other.

“Can I ride you?” Castiel begged. Dean let out a small whimper, and Cas felt heat flare in his stomach. He was already fairly close just from seeing Dean so worked up, trusting him like that, coming undone from simple swipes of his tongue.

They broke apart, and a trail of saliva connected their mouths. Dean gave a shaky breath, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. He looked fucked out and overwhelmed in the  _best_ way possible. 

“Oh god, _yes_ ,” he hissed, hands automatically going to Cas's hips. Cas reached down to grasp Dean's cock, giving it a few pumps just because he loved the feel of it in his hand. He raised his own hips, muscles shaking with _want_ and _need_ as he positioned Dean just right. He was wet and open, and Dean shuddered as the head of his cock pressed up against Castiel's entrance. 

Cas dropped down, as fast as he dared. He panted and squirmed and moaned as Dean filled him up, leaving him feeling dazed and  _so fucking full_ . He sat, panting, trying to adjust to the feeling of something inside him.

Dean leaned forward, pressing small and hungry kisses to Castiel's jawline. An involuntary purr ripped itself out of him as Dean pecked, his hand somehow finding Cas's cock.

Castiel's self-control flew out the window as Dean wrapped a warm him. He was fucking into Dean's hand and then back down onto his dick in steady motions, low whines leaving his throat once he found that perfect angle. Dean filled him up so nicely, made him feel like he was on the edge before he knew what to do to himself, he could hardly process what was happening.

“What is it you want, Cas?” Dean asked. Castiel gave another desperate thrust, forwards and backwards. Dean let out a long, slow moan, and Castiel began to place hard kisses along his jawline. Dean laughed a little, breathlessly.

“Want _you_. Cum in me.” Castiel commanded. He could almost _taste_ the feeling of Dean's knot inside him, swollen and full and hitting him _right_ where he liked it. Dean gave a small chuckle, breathless. His hips started to work, snapping up against Castiel. Cas gave a startled cry, fingers raking down Dean's shoulders as the burn in his stomach became too much. 

He came first. All over Dean's hand, moaning as Dean nailed into his prostate over and over again. He gave a small whimper at the pleasure as his now overly-sensitive cock was stroked, Dean  _knowing_ that he would soon give more. 

Dean's knot swelled inside him, pressing snugly against his prostate. He felt the warm trickle as Dean's cum filled him up, and he shuddered as another orgasm was ripped out of him. Everything felt like  _too much_ and  _not enough_ at the same time, and he wanted Dean to keep going. 

Dean, of course, complied with him. Small, barely-there thrusts of his hips kept Castiel's prostate stimulated, and those small thrusts kept him hard against his stomach. He let out a whimper as Dean had another orgasm, groaning his name through it.

Things went like that for awhile. Castiel looked up at Dean, their eyes connecting and thoughts molding until they couldn't tell one of them from the other. Castiel couldn't remember when he had taken his wall down, and was surprised to find that he honestly didn't care. Dean kept staring, those intensely green eyes seeing into his soul as they both continued in small, barely-there rocks of their hips.

It was the most connected Castiel had ever felt to someone. He couldn't help but feel like him and Dean were two halves of a whole, like he'd never really  _known_ himself before now. He was certain that he could never feel this way about anyone else, and he knew that Dean felt the same way. 

All of it was so confusing. All of it was so  _intense_ . He wasn't sure when he'd stopped thinking of Dean as separate from his species, but he had. Dean was one of them and a part of him and there wasn't a part of him that Castiel didn't think he could love. 

This rapid, unadulturated growing of emotion was overwhelming, to say the least.

“Again?” Dean teased, once his knot had finally gone down. Castiel smiled, just a little bit.

“I think we should.” He hummed, pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! The amount of attention this story is getting is making me super happy you have no idea you guys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone! Sorry about that wait, things have been a little crazy lately with school starting up and everything. But yeah. Tell your friends, draw this things, leave a comment, give me an ask on tumblr, generally support this fic please. That would be very awesome of you to do and I'd love you for it and probably be motivated to give chapters sooner.  
> Also, if this just isn't enough for you, I do have other stories.  
> You may have noticed I updated some tags for this recently. That may or may not foreshadow who's introduced this chapter. ;-)

Looking at the rows and  _rows_  of toys, Dean felt a blush rise on his face.

Oh god, this was embarrassing. He didn't even know what Cas would  _like,_  let alone what to actually  _bring to him_  to satiate his heat. He'd finally talked a little more about what the process was like for him, and Dean had been internally flinching the entire time.

He needed something to help stave off the burning skin and endless arousal. He'd never ask for something, (Dean didn't even know if he would understand that they  _had_  something like that) but Dean knew this would help a lot.

He'd put up a tentative wall in his mind, though he still wasn't sure whether or not he was doing it right. He hoped so, because if his embarrassment was leaking through to Cas, he was certain he'd never live it down.

“I'm sorry, can I help you?”

Dean jumped, and the extra large dildo he was holding tumbled out of his hands and landed flat on the ground. He whipped towards the worker, who had red hair and a pleasant demeanor. She smiled at him, eyes glancing to the floor and back up. He immediately felt blood rush to his cheeks, but spotted the name tag almost immediately. Well, at least she worked here.

“Yeah, uh, I'm looking for something for my... Partner.” He mumbled. Her eyebrows rose, but the smile never left her face.

“Male, or female?” She asked. Dean tilted his head to the side a little, eyes flickering away. God, how did she...?

“Uh, male.” He said, clearing his throat. She smiled a little wider, and he decided he  _had_ to ask. “Why would you... How did you know?”

“Oh, are you serious? I have the best gaydar in town. Of course, in this instance, I'm pretty sure it's my bidar going off.” She teased. Dean felt vaguely impressed, but tried not to let it show. If he had had a good... “Bidar”, as she put it, he would have probably had a lot more fun in college. He was pulled back to reality by the girl sticking out her hand in offering. He tentatively took it. “I'm Charlie Bradbury.”

“Dean. Winchester.” He clarified, shaking up and then down once. Other people in the store were looking at them now, glaring with hands full of packages, (and seriously? Who the fuck bought that many sex toys at once? They clearly had a more interesting life than he would ever have) and he put together that Charlie was  _supposed_  to be at the front.

“Okay well, I'm gonna be right back with you.” Charlie said, already starting to head back to the register. Several customers were glaring at her when she got there, but one or two understood and gave Dean a sympathetic smile.

He turned back to the wall of items. His eyes roamed over anal beads and dildos and “skin-safe” rope. He was absolutely overwhelmed with the amount of choices, and this was the first aisle he'd gone to. Which meant, even if it was going to make him late for work, he was going to wait until Charlie got back to pick anything out.

He was just looking over the rows and rows of different colors and sizes of dildos when she snuck up behind him yet again.

“So, tell me about this partner of yours. Sexually, of course.” She blared. Dean jumped again, turning around. He  _barely_  managed to avoid dropping the box he was holding this time, which was good, because the last one was still on the floor.

It also meant that, however stupid and useless the progress, he was still making progress.

It was then that he noticed it. A little rugged, like dirt and earth and just a twang of salted caramel. It was a light, pleseant scent. He inhaled a little deeper, realizing then that it was  _Charlie_. He wondered what gave her that musky, wild aftertone. It seemed vaguely familiar, like he'd smelled it somewhere before.

“I don't...” He paused. “Well, he's...” He tried to think of something to say, something that would get across  _Cas_. Castiel had very particular ticks. “He's enthusiastic.”

“Aaaaah. So, he'll want something a little bigger, then? How big are you?” She asked. Dean just stared at her for a little while, and she rolled her eyes. “I'm a lesbian. The question is to help me pick out a length, not to judge you.”

“Six and a half?” Dean guessed. He wasn't a hundred percent sure. He knew he was a little bigger than average, and thick. Now he had the knot too, which was something to consider. Would Cas need something like that to cum?

“Okay then. What's gonna be the toys purpose? Is it just a gift, or...?” She raised an eyebrow again. Dean broke away from his thoughts, processing what she'd said. Well, at least this time he had an answer that was a little more specific.

“Yeah. He gets a little lonely while I'm gone through the day.” Dean said, laughing. Charlie's eyes flickered with an unreadable emotion, and she walked over to a display case.

“These are pretty new. A little bit pricey as far as dildos go, but I think you'll find it well worth the investment.” She admitted. Her hand dipped down into the box and she brought out a six-inch, bright blue dildo. It reminded Dean of the color of the sky.

“What's that?” He asked, gesturing towards a proudly displayed button on the side. It said, “Press me!” in those annoying, TV infomercial letters. He wanted to push it, but didn't want to look like any more of a child than he already did.

“Oh, that's the knot.” She said, pressing down. Dean watched in fascination as the knot swelled, about the size and shape of his own. He glanced back and forth between her and the box several times, eyes widening. There was no way she could  _possibly_  know, was there?

Cas would have told him if there was some kind of secret society devoted to finding and exterminating Shifters that walked among humans, right? Dean's life  _wasn't_  about to turn into a shitty, sanity-ruining YA novel?

Right?

“Are you okay, dude?” She asked, tilting her head to the side. Dean nodded, reaching out to take the thing from her and pretended to read the side of the box. He didn't actually realize he'd made a mistake until she grabbed the box and turned it around, so the words were facing the right way.

The word “Werewolf” glared up at him.  _Oh_. This was some stupid Twilight thing, this wasn't an attack on him personally. At least, he didn't think so. If the weird kind of tension between them now didn't kill him, the awkwardness of having attempted to read upside down will.

That is, of course, assuming Charlie isn't out to kill him for being a shifter.

“Are you doing okay?” She asked. Dean sheepishly nodded his head, bringing the box a little closer to his chest.

“I think I'll get this.” He said. She nodded her head, and started walking.

Dean followed. It took him longer than it probably should have to realize that she  _wasn't_  headed back to the front desk, but rather, to another rack.

“Hey, open your eyes real wide for me.” She said, turning to look. He followed her instructions, no matter how weird he felt about the entire situation. She nodded thoughtfully before turning back to the shelf, and picking up a small green box.

“This is a vibrator. I know from personal experience how useful it can be to get you through heats when the alpha isn't around.”

Dean's mind entirely froze up. “Um.”

“What? You didn't realize you were in the presence of another shifter?” She teased. His jaw actually dropped.

So, that's what that weird scent was? Why she smelled like that? She was another  _shifter,_  living in the city? An  _omega_  shifter?

“Oh god, you actually didn't.” She said, sounding astounded. She pulled back a little, her eyes narrowing. “How long have you been one?”

“This is my mate's first heat with me. I, uh, got turned about a week ago.” Dean said, flashing a slightly dopey smile. Charlie laughed, shaking her head.

“Well that explains why you were so freaked when I handed you the knot. You're lucky you met me, there aren't all that many shifters in the city.” She said, shrugging. Dean could definitely see why, from what Cas said about his passion for the wild.

Suddenly, Dean was a little bit concerned. What if Cas never saw the Wild again? He'd feel fucking awful, and Castiel would have to deal with not being able to see his family, and-

“But there are shifters in the city?” He questioned. Charlie looked at him like he was stupid.

“Well, duh.” She said, smiling. “You got turned by one, didn't you?”

“Not exactly. It's a... It's a bit of a complicated situation.” He said, trying to overcome the absolute storm of emotions inside of him. “We're working it out.”

“Oh, okay.” Charlie said, nodding. “I understand that. You’re from different planets, different walks of life. Like Kirk and Spock.” She teased him. Dean's inner nerd immediately perked up.

“Dude, you're a  _Star Trek_  fan?” Dean demanded. Charlie's never-ending smile  _has_  to hurt her face, because Dean's never seen anyone act so happy all the time.

“Dude,  _yes_!” She said, offering a hand for a high-five. Dean eagerly accepted, smacking his palm against hers and grinning wider than a Chesire cat.

That is, until he glanced at the clock. Oh,  _shit,_ he was gonna be late for work.

“Listen, I really have to get going. Will you be here later?” He asked. Because damn, he wanted to get to know this girl. She was interesting, vaguely funny,  _and_  a city shifter! He  _had_  to tell Cas.

But first, he would give Cas the dildo. Because Cas was in heat and probably a little miseable and just thinking about him like that made Dean's stomach do uncomfortable twists.

“Of course I will. I run this shop.” She said. Dean realized then he should have picked up on that since the shop was called, “ _Charlie's Less-Than Angels”_ , but didn't dwell on his inability to use context clues for long.

“Alright. I have to go, I'm gonna be late for work.” He mumbled. Charlie slid in behind the cash register, and she grabbed the scanner. She quickly rang up the items and Dean swiped his debit card, grabbing the bag and nodding to her.

“Hey, thanks for that.” He said, gratefully. Charlie nodded, and he imagined that she knew how he felt.

“My life is a sci-fi movie. The least I could do is instill wisdom upon others like a good supporting character.” She teased. Dean found himself leaving the shop with a smile on his face.

Yeah, he couldn't  _wait_  to tell Cas what he'd found.

~~~  

His opportunity came sooner rather than later.

He walked through the door to Cas's cage with the boxes tucked neatly under his arms, and a smug grin on his face. Cas immediately perked up, ears coming around to face towards Dean.

“Miss me that much?” Dean teased. Castiel gave a wide, lazy smile.

“Certain parts of you more than others.” He teased. Dean felt a warm, playful emotion ghost through their connection, and he found himself smiling like an idiot.

“Well, you won't have that problem any-” Dean started, looking down at the bag tucked under his arm.

Suddenly, panic flared through the connection. Dean's eyes flickered back up to Cas, feeling a duller version of the same emotion strike him. What was  _that_  for? The pure surprise was still in Castiel's eyes, and he jumped off the platform and stalked forward, ears pinning back as he smelled the air cautiously.

“Are you... Why do you smell of Omega?” Castiel questioned. “A fox shifter?”

“I, um...” Dean stuttered. Charlie was a fox? Well, he supposed that fit. “I met one today? At the store, where I was buying something for you.”

Castiel's eyes widened, and he pulled back. “That shouldn't be possible. Shifters don't live amongst humans, they're a highly elite group who  _only_ associate with the wild due to the humans-”

“Yeah yeah yeah, we get it, we need to recycle.” Dean said, partially teasing. “Come on, man. There are ways even in the human world to live greener and be at one with nature or whatever bullcrap you guys want to pull.” Dean, deep down in his heart, really wanted to live in the wild for a little while, and cared about nature. However, that would make him sound like a hippie, so he would reject it with every fiber of his being.

“I want to talk to this girl.” Castiel said, squaring his shoulders and straightening his spine. He looked intrigued, eyes alight with curiosity. 

Dean tried to pry a little bit into their connection, but he couldn't get past whatever block there was in Cas's emotions. Feeling a little creepy for trying to access information Cas didn’t want him to have, he pulled back and looked down.

The connection was oddly silent for a few moments.

“I have to explain some stuff to her, and I'll have to pull in a few favors, but I could make it work.” Dean promised. “You really need to talk to her that badly?”

Dean could tell that something was up. Castiel looked shifty, a little discouraged, incredibly insecure,and more curious than Dean had ever seen him. Dean wanted to find out what it was; if he could do anything to make Cas feel better, he would. In a heartbeat.

“Well... It's personal.” Castiel mumbled. “I'll explain later, but for now... Well, I'd rather be engaging in our more recreational activities” He said. Even though his tone was fairly casual, Dean knew the words were meant to be words of seduction. Dean felt the blood immediately flow south, and he remembered the bag in his hands.

“Okay then. I do... I mean, I understand, but just for the record, it's not good to keep that stuff bottled up, man.” He said, feeling like a hypocrite for even thinking the words. Dean Winchester, World's Biggest Hider of Emotions. “But, anyways.”

Dean blushed as he grabbed the bag, pulling it out from under his arm. Castiel's eyes sparked with interest, the apprehension and curiosity leaving them. The mood became considerably lighter as Dean fumbled with the paper, cursing his shaking hands for giving away how nervous he was about this little gift.

“It's not much, but I thought this might help you with your heats.” Dean said, lifting the box out of the bag. Castiel immediately reached for it, fingers closing around the cardboard reverently as he looked through the plastic side.

“Push the button.” Dean told him, a little excited. Castiel found the button and pushed down, eyebrows raising as he watched the knot swell on the dildo.

“This is... Supposed to be inserted into me?” He questioned. Dean deflated a little bit. Did he not like it?

Castiel must have heard his thoughts, because he looked up with thankfullness in his eyes. “I do enjoy the present. It will make my heats much more bearable if we must keep up the charade. Thank you.”

He leaned in and gave Dean a long, heated kiss on the lips. Dean made a small noise in the back of his throat, a mixture of surprise and satisfaction as Castiel's tongue came out to swipe along his lips. Dean gave a low moan as Castiel's tongue danced with his, filling up his mouth with beautiful tastes and warmth and making his cock throb with want.

They broke away, and there was a fire in Cas's eyes. Dean wasted no time in wrapping his hands around Cas's waist as Cas's hands went to the buttons on his shirt, starting to undo them and pulling the button-up down over his shoulders.

“Are you going to teach me how to use this?” Castiel asked, batting his eyelashes up at Dean. Dean immediately gave a groan at the thought.

God, that would be hot. Castiel, sprawled out on the floor, writing with a dildo in his ass. Dean slowly fisting himself as he watched Cas fuck down on the thing, crying out and cumming hard as the knot swelled inside him.

Actually, now that Dean thought of it, the vibrator might be even sweeter.

“I would, but there's actually something else I think you might like a little better.” Dean said. Castiel's eyes drifted down to his cock, and his hand came out to slowly caress it. Dean bit back a groan, forcing his hips not to buck.

This wasn't gonna be about him, it was gonna be about  _Castiel._

“Is it this?” Cas asked, rubbing small circles over Dean's erection with his thumb. Dean let his head fall back, and Castiel took it as an invitation. He leaned forward and bean biting and sucking along Dean's skin, turning Dean's breathing into ragged pants.

“Um, no, actually.” Dean said, having trouble forming the words. His blood wasn't exactly all piloting his brain now.  “It's something else. It's still in the bag, and it's all for you.”

“What is it?” Castiel asked. Dean felt an odd sort of gratitude filter in through the connection. “You really didn't have to do this, you're already-”

Dean cut Cas off with a short kiss to the lips. “Don't talk about it. I just wanna make you feel good.” He said, genuinely. Castiel erupted into a purr, his chest rumbling against Dean's. Dean chuckled a little, nuzzling him affectionately before bending down to grab the second, smaller box.

He opened it up, fingers fumbling briefly with the packaging. The small, palm-sized vibrator slid out of the box, and into his hand. Castiel stared at it, looking confused, his eyebrows knitted together and his nose scrunched up.

“How could that possibly bring me any pleasure whatsoever?” Castiel questioned, picking it up by the wire that connected it to the remote. Dean had to give it props; the wire was clever. That way, nothing would get stuck up someone's ass.

Did that actually happen? How often  _did_  that happen?

“Oh, I think you'll find out.” Dean promised, grinning wolfishly. “Do you trust me?”

Castiel hesitated briefly, but took a centering breath and shook his head. “I trust you. Beyond this, too. I think we were mated for a reason.”

Dean tried to push down the wave of emotion that came with that. He quickly replaced it with arousal, reminding himself that soon enough, Cas's cock would be leaking and hard and Cas would be thrashing and moaning and sweating, and-

“Then let's get started.” He teased, hand coming up to cup Castiel's face fondly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten points to whoever can guess who Charlie's mate is gonna be. Not Jo, for starters. It's probably not someone you're expecting, either, but it's my OTP <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little thing is looking like it's bound to be my most popular story yet, and you guys have no idea the joy that brings me. I will finally maybe have something other than the bagel porn I wrote a year and a half ago as the most popular thing on my AO3 account. That's a wonderful feeling.

Castiel hadn't been reluctant. He'd spread his legs openly, eyes gazing up at Dean with a kind of trust that only came with intimacy. Dean let the barriers in his mind completely slip away-it surprised him just how _easy_ that was with Cas, how it already felt _wrong_ to hide things from him.

Dean liked his personal space, and liked his privacy. But he couldn't complain about Cas having access. Especially not when it was returned.

Dean positioned his fingers just outside of Cas's entrance, the vibrator in his other hand. He slowly pushed one finger into the knuckle, Cas's head falling back as he shifted his hips for Dean to get a better angle.

After a few rounds of fucking in and out, Dean added a second finger. He glanced up and saw Cas looking down with heated eyes, biting his lip to keep from making a noise.

_You can moan._ Dean teased. Castiel tentatively gave a soft noise of satisfaction, pushing down with his hips and driving Dean's fingers in further.

“I'm nervous.” He admitted, eyeing the vibrator. Dean stretched his hand out, offering the thing for Cas to inspect.

Castiel took it, the remote still in Dean's hand. Dean waited a few moments before turning it on, causing Cas to jump a little. His eyes darkened and he glanced between Dean and the vibrator, clearly interested in it.

“And this... Buzzes like this? Inside of me?” He questioned. Dean nodded, sticking out his hand and turning it off. Castiel passed it back with no hesitation this time, and he was much more relaxed.

Pretty soon, rich and full moans were spilling from his lips as his hips worked furiously to push Dean in harder and further.

“Do you think you're ready, Cas?” Dean teased. Castiel's mouth opened and vague annoyance flickered through their connection, soon overshadowed with a wave of unadulterated _want_. Dean gave a small hum of acceptance, his fingers pulling out. He let his wrist drag against the hot, soft skin of Cas's thigh, breathing in his scent. 

“You want this?” Dean asked, waving the vibrator in his hand. Castiel nodded his head mutely. Dean could feel a small bit of rebellion spike at the words, but not a trace of it showed on his face.

Dean smiled a little. That could definitely be played with later; would Cas like to follow orders? Would he get off on having to beg Dean to fuck him senseless?  _Could_ Dean even  _get_ him worked up enough to do so?

_Not in this lifetime_ , Castiel teased, having clearly been listening into Dean's thoughts. Dean pressed the toy firmly against Cas's ass, and he heard Cas's breath hitch, hips giving an involuntary buck back.

_I take that as a challenge._ Dean said smoothly, sliding the vibrator in. He pushed it back with a single finger, listening carefully for the hitch in Cas's breath that let him know  _right_ when it was up against his prostate.

Dean wiggled it a little, and he  _saw_ Cas clench his teeth.

Suddenly, something occurred to him. A brief flash of worry at the edge of his mind. He frowned, pausing for a moment.

“Heya, Cas?” He questioned. Castiel looked at him, wide-eyes and messy hair, spots pronounced against his collar bone. “If this becomes too overwhelming for you, you gotta tell me, buddy. Okay?”

Cas looked confused, but he gave a small nod. His head flopped back down and his eyes closed. With Dean's conscious relieved (Cas's enjoyment was, after all, his main concern in all of this), he was more than ready to get this started.

The vibrator had three basic settings. He put it on the lowest one and pressed the button, hearing as it came to life with a hum. Cas's muscles twitched but, to his credit, he didn't move.

Dean leaned closer, spreading his legs. This wasn't a part of his fantasy before, but suddenly, putting his mouth on Cas's cock seemed like the most logical thing to do.

“What are you-?” Cas questioned, eyes widening as Dean's tongue traced up his cock. Cas gave a moan, his back arching as Dean's tongue began to slowly circle the head of his dick. Dean felt a rush of pride at his ability to pleasure Cas, and Cas's eyes widened when he felt it.

“You... You really get off on-?” Cas started. Dean took him all the way down before he could finish the question, beginning to bob his head up and down at a steady pace.

Castiel leaked a bead of precum onto his tongue, and Dean had to stop himself from smirking.

Cas still had control of himself, of course. He'd slowed his breathing, eyes closed and head thrown back. He was obviously focusing on trying not to get worked up too quickly, while Dean worked to push him to the top as soon as possible.

Dean started to form a plan: Wait until he seemed relaxed, like he'd adjusted, and press the vibrator up a setting. Of course, he didn't quite realize that the mind link was still up and running, and Cas was getting thoughts even in his blissed-out state.

Those ocean-blue eyes narrowed at him, and Dean decided he couldn't wait that long. He pressed the button, giving Cas little to no time to hear the thought and prepare himself.

Cas's hips bucked up, a long and loud cry leaving his lips. Dean smirked as he watched Cas's thighs begin to tremble, one of his hands coming up to stroke what little of Cas he couldn't fit into his mouth.

Cas was panting, his face tinged with pink, eyes hooded as he looked at Dean. His ears were pointed forward, all of Cas's attention very clearly on him. Dean tongued his slit and tasted another bit of precum, and Cas's hips gave another soft buck.

There were no words for this feeling. Cas was barely hanging onto the edge, and Dean had gotten him there. He loved having his mate trembling under him, hips working practically without permission as he fought off his impending orgasm.

Dean pulled off, playfully saying, “You know you can cum any time, right?”

“Put your mouth back where it belongs.” Cas responded curtly, only a faint hint of a smirk visible on his lips. Dean gave a laugh but did as he was told, head lowering again to suck roughly at Cas's dick.

Cas gave a growl, clawing at the ground with his fingers. Dean waited patiently until he had  _just_ rained in control of himself, careful to keep thoughts quiet until certain Cas was otherwise occupied.

He turned the vibrator up to high.

Cas gave a sharp cry, “Dean!” as he came, thick white spurts landing hot in Dean's mouth. It tasted like Cas's scent, like everything Dean had ever dreamed of and more. Dean gave a moan of his own at the flavor, every cell in his body chanting  _mate, mate, mate, omega, mine_ . 

He came in his pants, groaning around Cas.

Cas was still squirming, hips still bucking up.

“What's the matter?” Dean questioned, pulling up. He looked at Cas's cock, surprised that it was still hard even after how hard he came. Cas's entire body was an odd mixture of loose and tense, and his eyes were squeezed shut.

“It's... It feels so much like your knot.” He responded, in a strained voice. “If a knot shifts around this much, especially in my heat, I'll have multiple orgasms. You know this.”

Dean thought back- _Oh._ He could remember that, yeah. He gave a small smirk and settled down between Cas's legs, hand going to his hard cock again. Cas's eyes widened. 

“What are you doing?” He hissed, hips involuntarily bucking again.

“If you're not done, neither am I.” Dean said, hand beginning to work. Cas let out a cry as he came again, hips bucking up _hard_ into Dean's hand. Dean smirked. Yeah, he was gonna have fun with this whole “multiple orgasms” thing. “You _do_ want me to keep going, right?”

Castiel looked at him with an almost-glare.

“You just popped your knot, right?” He asked. Dean nodded, gesturing to his still-hard dick in his jeans.

“Put it in my mouth.” He asked. Dean smirked.

“Only if you beg for it-”

“Dean Winchester I swear to R'sam if you don't get that knot in me _this instant_ we won't have sex again for a _week_.” Castiel said, sounding more serious than he was. Dean, of course, listened to him this time. After all, he did sort of like a bossy bottom. 

~~~

After a long day of sex (and a long five hours overtime making sure all his damn work got done), Dean was pretty much exhausted. The good news was that Castiel had told him when he'd let him back into the cage from the enclosure that night that his heat was close to being over.

Which had raised the question in Dean's mind, ever so subtly,  _What the fuck are they gonna do after this?_

Honestly, Dean had no clue. So far, their relationship had been a total of fucking out Cas's heat and weirdly intimate, precious moments shared. He wasn't sure  _how_ he felt so damn  _attached_ to Castiel, but he did. He really and truly wanted him to stick around. 

More than that, though, he wanted Cas to be happy.

He wondered briefly if, when Castiel went back to the wild to be with his family, their mind link would still be there. If it was, would they still talk? Would Castiel even want to talk? Would Dean have to build a wall around his thought and keep them separate, no matter how much the thought of that made him feel  _wrong_ ?

He would hope that they would still talk. He would hope that Castiel could still be his friend, maybe even a close friend. He wasn't sure if a relationship from that distance could work out, or if Cas would even want it to, but he knew he'd be willing to try.

In fact... Well, Dean wasn't really going to entertain the thought, but he could join the wild with Cas. If Cas wouldn't mind taking him, maybe he could go and live with him? Maybe-

His plans deflated immediately at the thought of Sam. There was no way he could leave his brother here. Dean wasn't even sure where Cas was  _from_ at this point, let alone whether or not it would be close enough for him to come back and visit. 

Dean had little hope that it was anywhere close. After all, Castiel made it sound like they were a large family, and he didn't think there were many snow leopards in New York. Dean wasn't sure where their nearest habitat was, but he hoped to R'Sam that it was at least on this continent.

He wasn't sure he could deal with Castiel being any further away than that. It would be... difficult, to say the least.

He could just ask, but he was too chicken. He didn't want to find out something devastating this close to...

Well, this close to what? Losing Cas?

Dean flinched at the thought, how harsh the words sounded. He vowed to never let them come out of his mouth. If he ever had to talk to Cas about this, he'd use different terminology. That one just hurt too much.

Well, it was a possibility. He had to do _something_ about their situation. He couldn't just leave Cas in a cage for the rest of his life, fucking like animals (heh) during his heat, and leaving him there during the day. It was cruel and unusual punishment Cas had done nothing to deserve.

But he didn't know how to get Castiel out. He'd be fired if he faked an escape story, and even if he wouldn't be, someone might catch Cas shifting on camera and expose shifters to the rest of the world. With the reaction the Bible Belt has to anything new or different, Dean was sure they'd be labeled demons before long and given hell. He didn't want to be the one to start that.

Not to mention the uproar of the entire world finding the existence of Supernatural creatures at once. It would more overwhelming in a whole new, incredibly dangerous sense of the term.

But, what else could he do to free Cas? It wasn't like he could just waltz into Bobby's office and tell him, ' _hey, by the way I can turn into an animal now and my super-sexy boyfriend is trapped in a cage because he got misclassified as a leopard and he kinda is too but that's a long story, I'll be taking him home now and I'm sorry for the inconvenience_ '.

Well, okay, he technically could, but he doubted it was a very smart idea.

He thought for a little while. He would have to have someone who was better at these kinds of things, someone who could say for sure whether or not something was possible. Dean only took calculated risks, but he failed math for a reason. What he needed was another brain.

It would be too much to ask for Ash to be a shifter, wouldn't it?

He thought. Well, actually, now that he thought about it, Charlie could lend a helping hand. She seemed like she was a pretty smart girl, from what he'd seen of her. Plus, she ran her own business and probably handled the finances herself, which meant that Charlie would be good at math.

Her alpha might be able to help, too. Dean had never met her, but Charlie seemed a little smitten when they'd talked.

So, he made up his mind.

Tomorrow, he was going to go and talk to Charlie about getting everything taken care of. And, maybe he could convince her to come and talk to Cas, too? Dean knew that Cas wanted to talk to her anyways, so that solved that problem.

He just couldn't help but worry about it. Castiel was all alone in a cold, dark room with concrete floors. He slept in his cat form, sure, but he could still get cold.

Dean continued to worry his way well into the night.

~~~

Dean walked into the sex shop with a much greater degree of confidence the next day. He was excited to get to see Charlie, and wary of explaining the situation to her.

As soon as he came in, he took notice of the woman at the front.

The very first thing he could think was _wow_. Her hair was out of control in that perfectly imperfect way, and her skin was the texture of fine porcelain. She was wearing winged eyeliner and stiletto heels. He could tell that she liked attention, and wasn't shy about getting it.

Dean still thought Cas was hotter, but this woman was admittedly attractive in an altogether different sort of way.

“Get off the fucking counter.” Charlie snapped. “You're gonna drive away all the customers.”

“Darlin', the customers come in for me. Why don't you come over here and we'll give em a show?” She teased, her heavy Scottish accent flowing like a jungle river.

“Rowena, not while I'm working.” Charlie said, a blush rising to her cheeks. Dean noticed then that their hair was the same shade of fiery red. Over all, an attractive couple.They looked more or less made for each other.

They clearly annoyed the shit out of each other too, but each loved regardless. 

“Whoa there ladies, let's not get too frisky on the job.” He teased them, walking up to the counter with a cheeky grin. He's adorable and he knows it. Charlie perked up when she saw him, eyes widening and a smile spreading onto her face.

Her and Rowena shared a look, and he could practically see the conversation that they were having.

Eventually, Rowena tore her eyes away from Charlie to look at Dean. “Well then, what do you want? Your mate is in heat and you need to get back to him soon.”

“Well, actually, there's a lot I have to explain about that whole... Situation. In general.” Dean admitted, scrathching the back of his head. If this entire conversation was going to make him this nervous, he didn't know what he was gonna do.

“Did he like the gift?” Charlie teased, flashing Dean a wink. Dean smiled at the fond memory, and his warmth leaked through the connection to Cas.

_What has you so content?_ Cas sent along. Dean smiled.

“He loved it.” _I'm talking to Charlie right now. The fox-shifter you smelled on me._

_Can you get her to come and talk to me? Today would be preferable. It's important_ . Castiel said. His thoughts took on a note of urgency. 

_I'll see what I can do._ Dean promised. He meant it, too. He trusted that Castiel wouldn't ask him like that if it wasn't drop-everything-right-now important to him. 

“I had the feeling that he would.” Charlie said, puffing up with pride. Rowena playfully rolled her eyes, but they were glistening with affection and... Well, pride of a different kind.The pride Dean felt when he saw how fucking bad-ass Cas was. 

His boyfriend could totally beat somebody up with him. Of course, neither one of them would unless the other person was being a dickwad, but still.

“Yes, yes. Business as usual now, unless you have something to add?” Rowena questioned. Dean was annoyed at her abrupt demands, but he supposed he could understand. After all, he was about ninety percent sure that Rowena was trying to seduce Charlie when he'd walked in, and he was being a major clit-block right now.

“Well, actually, about that.” He turned to Charlie, looking her in the eyes. He tried his best to make his body language match how serious the situation was, knowing that he had the tendency to slouch. “I have a favor to ask you. And, well, some explaining to do. Can you promise me you won't freak?”

Rowena and Charlie shared a quick glance, something silently passing between them. Charlie spoke first. “Spill.”

He went on to begin his story, “My mate and I... well, we met at the zoo.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, most of them have been incredibly encouraging! I motivate myself to write as quick as I do (which isn't very right now but yknow) largely based on how much I love your guys' comments. Thank you so much for supporting this fic so far <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. Enjoy this. I love you guys so much you have no idea <3  
> Hey, here's something I forgot to do up until this point! I would remind everyone that I do have a patreon, [(link here)](https://www.patreon.com/MysticMoonhigh?ty=h) and if you enjoy my writing and would like to donate to help me keep my free time and even to enjoy perks like chapters early on my other stories, then you could do that thing.  
> As a side note, I'm making fanart for this. For a SECOND time. Honest to god fanart. Like, drawing. ME. Wow.

Castiel paced.

He wasn't sure what else he could do with all this information swirling in his head. It all circled round and round and came back again, leaving him thoughtlessly moving to keep anything from sticking for too long.

He couldn't get his hopes up. He couldn't let himself consider the possibility.

R'Sam had given the shifters shifting abilities for a _reason_. Surely, she wouldn't accept him if he were to join Dean in his city life? He would be taking up resources far beyond what he could justify, he wouldn't be able to hunt for himself, he wouldn't be able to be _wild_ , as she'd intended.

Actually, Castiel wasn't sure how Charlie was even shifting. He'd heard stories of city shifters, sure, but they all ended with R'Sam taking away their power. His mother used to tell him stories before he went to bed at night, how they went to the city as humans did and they just.. Never came back. Shifting, his other self, was such a vital part of him.

However, so was Dean. Castiel didn't want to go back to weathering out his heats alone and shaking and cold. He didn't want to live with family in the quiet of the hunt if Dean's voice couldn't tease him about something in his mind. He didn't know how far the connection would still work, and he didn't honestly want to test it.

He would be blunt. He wanted, more than anything, to stay here with Dean. Dean, who was fiercely protective and loyal and absolutely astoundingly interesting.

Castiel found many things about humans and about their culture interesting. He loved hearing about technology and behavioral patterns and seeing memories of how Sam and Dean interacted. He liked hearing their stories, which were beautiful and captivating and creative.

He wanted to be with Dean. But he couldn't risk losing his Shifter powers, nor could he risk R'Sam's rejection. It would devastate him, in a way beyond anything he had ever known before. He didn't think he'd be physically capable of forcing himself to stay if that were to happen.

He shifted, enjoying the feeling of his paw pads stretching out across the ground. He gave a soft growl in frustration, whiskers twitching. He forced himself to calm down, sensing that he wouldn't help the situation if he couldn't think logically.

He walked over to the corner, sitting down. He closed his eyes, and centered himself, connecting with the earth. He connected with the Wild, the feeling of the wind blowing through his fur, his teeth sinking into prey, the icey bite of cold water in the winter as it caressed his tongue.

He reached out to that place inside himself, the place within that made him feel _whole_. He prayed that he was being listened to, that his goddess was watching out for him.

He didn't feel something all the time. Sometimes, it was just a presence in the back of his mind. Sometimes, tingling across his skin that let him know he wasn't alone. Sometimes, the quiet itself felt like a part of her, and he knew R'Sam was there, with him.

The only problem was that Cas had never been good at open, two-way conversations. He loved his goddess beyond doubt, and knew she had gifted him Dean as she gifted most shifters with a mate. But he wasn't sure if she would approve of him staying with him. And, being bad at conversation, he had essentially no way of finding out.

He shook his head, rolling his shoulders. He held on to that feeling, the feeling of companionship. It had gotten him through many cold nights locked in cages, and it would surely see him through this crisis.

Over all, he was afraid. Because he loved Dean. He wanted to be with Dean beyond everything that he'd ever wanted. And he wanted R'Sam, too. He wanted her acceptance and love, to still proudly offer his devotion.

What frightened him most of all was that he wasn't quite sure which would hurt him to lose the most.

_You seem a little worried, buddy. Everything okay_ ? Dean questioned. Castiel gave a sigh, shaking his head to clear it, to remove himself from that mindset. 

_I'm doing fine. I'm just excited to speak with the Shifter._ He admitted, feeling anticipation rise in his stomach. It threatened to choke him, to overtake his very being. 

_You should be. Charlie is freaking awesome. Her mate's a little insane, but I think it's more of a weird power kind of thing. I'm not sure. She seems heartless._ Dean said. He sent several, vaguely uncomfortable, pictures of Charlie's mate along the connection. 

Castiel, despite himself, felt a chuckle come out. He liked this.  _She's very traditional, yes. She's most likely a priestess, which would be why you're sensing power. I'm not sure why that makes you uncomfortable, but you should reevaluate yourself. Perhaps it stems from your fear of religion?_

_I don't hate religion, Cas. I just... Think most of it is bullcrap._ Dean said. Castiel could hear the pout in the message, but it only served to further amuse him. Castiel would  _not_ try to convert Dean, but... Well, he could tell Dean had some issues with faith. 

He'd yet to explore that part of Dean's past, although he was excited to. 

He was excited to get to know everything about Dean, even if it wasn't necessarily “fun” knowledge. He wanted to know Dean's heartbreaks, his achievements, what made him click. What he thought about before he went to sleep at night. 

Castiel had fully descended into a pit of emotion and fresh love by the time Dean and Charlie got there. In fact, he'd forgotten they were even coming, he was so wrapped up in his thoughts. 

He felt Dean return his feelings through the bond, and it only served to increase Cas's absolute determination to find a way to stay with him. 

The redhead trailing in behind Dean? Almost entirely unexpected.

He supposed she looked like what a fox shifter “should” look like. She had long, curley red hair and a fairly flat face, with green-brown eyes and a lithe body. Alltogether, she was elegantly beautiful. 

“Cas?” Dean asked, tentatively. Charlie nodded her head at him, smiling just the smallest bit. 

Castiel looked at him, blankly, before shifting. Dean must have realized  _then_ that Castiel was fully naked, and would have no clothes to wear, because there was a small flash of surprise and nerves through the connection. 

Charlie had little to no reaction, of course. And, as the door was unlocked and she was brought closer to Castiel, he could tell that she still had her shifting powers. Odd compared to what he'd been told, but incredibly relieving. 

He gave a deep breath, taking in her scent. Omega, caramel, fox, pregnant, nervous.

“So, when are you expecting the kits?” He questioned, casually. Charlie looked shocked beyond measure, glancing wildly back and forth between Dean and Cas. Dean's jaw dropped, and he looked at Charlie, scandalized. 

“I thought you said you were gay?” He questioned. “And... Pregnant? And you didn't think to _tell_ me?”

“We were talking about LARP, not my lack of menstration!” She defended, looking guilty. She cleared her throat and blushed, shaking her head. “But, yeah. And I am gay, it's just Rowena's.”

“How... But... That's not...” Dean trailed off, looking even more confused than before. Castiel smirked, thinking that it was just a little bit adorable when Dean got all speechless like that. He'd _love_ to make him speechless on another occassion, perhaps with less clothing and more privacy, and-

He forced his mind to pull back to the present. After all, he was, in fact, nude. Although he didn't have much in terms of self-consciousness, having been raised to see being nude as usually non-sexual, he was aware that Charlie was most likely not as blessed.

“I'll explain it to you later. But it is, in fact, more than possible.” Castiel reassured him. Dean looked forlorn, turning to gaze at the enclosure door. There was a small moment of silence, and Charlie's hands rested lovingly on her stomach. She looked nervous, but... Well, happy. 

“They're gonna be my knights. Coolest childhood ever, that's what they're gonna have.” She mumbled, to herself. She seemed to break out of her trance and turned to Castiel, who was waiting patiently.

“Dean, could you go and get Castiel some clothes? It feels a little awkward like this.” Charlie admitted. Although she gave no physical signs, Castiel could tell that she was lying. He narrowed his eyes, knowing that she was doing this to have some time apart from Dean with him. Cas wondered if it was that obvious that what he needed to talk about was personal.

“I'd be more than happy to.” He said, nodding. He strolled out of the room and sent Cas a quick, _be back soon_ before heading to the supply closet. 

Castiel turned back to Charlie, and his eyes narrowed. She plopped down and sat, more on his level. He had to admit that he appreciated the small gesture. Clearly, this was a kind-hearted girl. 

“Okay, so what is it you wanted to talk about?” Charlie asked, raising her eyebrows. Her feet were crossed on the floor, hands splayed beside her. 

“I...” Castiel paused. Dean was the only person he had really spoken to as of late, and talking to Dean didn't really require _words_. It took him a few seconds to make sure that these were sufficient enough to get his point across before he said, “I've been told all my life that living in the city was wrong.”

Castiel looked down. He could feel the understanding radiating off of Charlie, and he looked down. Shame and guilt both clawed at him, but he kept talking. “I love Dean. I don't want to lose him. I... I had always thought, when I was younger, that I would be without a mate. Then he walked into the room, and everything changed. Everything about him was...  _intoxicating_ .”

Charlie nodded her head somberly, and Cas's eyes flickered up to meet hers. 

“I understand how you feel.” She said, blushing a little. “Before I met Rowena, I didn't think I was capable of being in love. It wasn't even that I didn't want to be, I just... I felt like I never would. I felt like I wasn't good enough for R'Sam to bless me with a mate.” 

Cas nodded his head. “You know, the people she doesn't bless, she doesn't bless for a reason. Many don't desire-”

“Yeah, yeah,” Charlie teased, rolling her eyes. “I've heard that one more times than I've played _Zelda_. I know. I just... I always really wanted a mate.”

Castiel nodded. He couldn't really relate to the feeling of longing for his whole life, but he was glad Charlie had put in her two cents. It was starting to get him loosened up, to make him feel a little more at ease speaking with her. 

“I suppose it's personal preference.” He said, nodding. “But... I was always told horror stories about shifters who lost their powers for caving into the human's wasteful ways, and living amongst them. People who lost chunks of who they were and stopped caring for mother nature as a whole. I don't think I could handle it if I had to rip out a piece of my life like that.”

“But Dean's a piece of your life now, too?” She questioned. Castiel took a deep breath and nodded his head. Yeah, Dean was a piece. A beautiful, sexy, amazing piece, that Castiel didn't want to lose.

“Yes.” He said, without thinking. There was a small pause.

“Would he be worth missing the Wild, to you?” She questioned. Castiel responded automatically, not even having to think. 

“Absolutely.” He said, nodding. Charlie looked pleased.

“What if I told you there was a way that you could have a little bit of both?” She offered. Castiel's ears perked up, and he sat up straight.

“Tell me more.” He encouraged, trying not to get too hopeful. After all, too many times his wants had been crushed by cold reality. In the wild, you never expect anything until it's in your mouth.

“Well... I'm a city shifter. I was born and raised in the city, third-generation, I still have my powers.” She said, slowly. “Rowena is... Well, she's not. She's a priestess, and she still has her powers, and she still, ocassionally, has the wild.” Charlie explained.

“She has this cottage up in Alaska. Actually, it's where we met. We took a family trip up there for a little while, since one of my brothers was a snow fox and mom and dad thought it would be nice to give him the chance to “blend in” for once. But, anyways, she still goes up there sometimes during the summer and she hunts and goofs around for a few days. Then, she comes back in time for my next heat.

“If you wanted, I'm sure she'd let you and Dean use it, too. You could even get him to take some time off and teach him how to live in the wild. Rowena's planning on doing that with the kids.”

“Are... Are you saying that R'Sam isn't angry at her for abandonning the Wild?” Castiel questioned. Charlie thought for a moment. 

“Well, honestly, she says they're all good. I wouldn't know, as much as I love R'Sam, I'm a little closer to Caosga.” Charlie admitted.

The Earth Goddess, married to the Wild. Castiel knew that, and he had to admit that if he didn't favor R'Sam, she'd probably be his primary diety.

“Thank you.” He said, nodding his head. He wasn't quite sure if he could really believe everything that she said, but... Well, it gave him hope. It gave him a kind of hope that he hadn't had for the past few days, in turmoil over whether or not he could keep Dean.

“Cas?” Charlie questioned. Castiel looked at her attentively. “R'Sam is a loving and caring goddess. Even if you aren't living in the Wild, there are little things humans can do to help take care of it. She gave you Dean for a reason, and she wouldn't do it to take him away.”

Over all, he was fairly certain he would have chosen to stay no matter what Charlie said. He knew that, because he realized now that he wouldn't want to worship a goddess that did something like that, gave him Dean and then expected him to abandon him later. 

Dean had a brother, too. R'Sam was all about family, and she wouldn't expect Dean to be able to abandon him. 

“Thank you.” He said, truly grateful. Charlie gave a small nod, and smiled to herself, looking down. A small pause crossed the conversation, and Castiel broke it easily. 

“So, you said kids earlier. Are you planning on having another, or...?” He questioned.

“Oh, no. We're actually pretty sure that this is twins.” She said, smiling to herself. “We're planning on naming them Crowley and Abaddon, but that's subject to change.” 

Dean stumbled in then, clothes in hand. Castiel gave a chuckle at his odd timing, feeling a small bit of affection bubble up. 

Dean watched the two of them. There was some kind of a charge in the air, something emotional. He could tell he'd been left out of some kind of huge conversation, and he struggled not to pout about it. After all, he could ask Cas later. 

Hopefully, Castiel would be in a sharing mood, because Dean was maybe-kinda-sorta exploding with curiosity right then. 

Castiel turned towards him, and his eyes were sharp blue. Always that beautiful, jarring hue that Dean couldn't help but love. 

“What took you so long?” he teased, clearly at ease. Dean blushed, the memory flowing back to him. Before he could stop it, it slipped through the connection, and Castiel started laughing. 

He threw his head back, smiles and happiness bubbling up. His good mood was infectious, and Dean found it hard not to ignore the fact that he felt like a fucking idiot and laugh along with him. Cas looked so beautiful like that, all radiant and happy. Dean honestly wished he could see Cas like that every day, make him that happy for the rest of their lives.

Okay, that was really fucking sappy. He should go punch a door to feel manly again. 

“What?” Charlie asked, clearly feeling out of the loop. Castiel smirked, and Dean gave him permission over the mind link to tell her. After all, if he couldn't make fun of himself, well... Then, that would be one single person ever who couldn't make fun of him. He didn't want to be left out of the loop. 

“He tripped and fell into a bucket.” Castiel said, affection clear in his voice. Charlie let out her own round of laughter. 

~~~ 

Dean dropped Charlie off later that night, after receiving several teasing rounds of questions and bucket jokes. Dean didn't really mind much; they made Cas happy, after all. 

When he finally dropped her off and got back to the zoo to do his work, he ached in almost every way imagineable. His ribs were sore from laughing, his ass was sore from being an idiot and falling into a fucking bucket, and his legs were sore from taking Charlie around the normal zoogoers to avoid being noticed. 

After all, this was his job on the line. 

Thinking about that made him feel guilty, yet again. Rowena was working on a way to get Castiel out, sure, but Dean still couldn't even comprehend how bad it must be for Castiel to have been in that cage for so long. 

_You seem upset_ . Castiel observed. Dean's hands tightened on the wheel.  _Tell me about it._

_I'm just... I'm thinking about you. Does it bother you to be in the cage, man?_ Dean questioned. 

Castiel paused.  _I suppose, in some ways. Are you worried for me?_ He teased. Dean felt the blush rising to his face, but he didn't even try to deny it. It was too strongly there for Cas to miss it through the link.

_Yeah. I mean, I know our habitat isn't the biggest and I don't really know-_

_Well then you can know._ Castiel offered. Dean felt a spike in Cas's excitement, and he almost swerved off of the road.  _You should come with me to the enclosure when you've fulfilled your duties. I can show you that, right now, I have adequate room_ . 

There was a teasing tone to Cas's voice, but Dean could tell that he really wanted him to say yes. Dean hadn't gotten much of a chance yet to really explore and discover his leopard body, and the idea of being with Cas and getting to do that at the same time?

Well, he was more than a little excited.

_Okay_ . He said, stepping on the gas pedal a little harder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, kudos, etc.! I appreciate it immensely!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have many exciting newses for this. They will be at the end. For now, enjoy this chapter ;-)

The work was finished as quickly as he could manage.   
He found it hard to concentrate when all he could think about was how fucking cool it would be to be a leopard. Dean hadn't had hardly enough time to explore his powers so far, and he was excited as hell.   
Especially after what happened earlier with Cas and Charlie. He wanted-no, needed, to figure out what had gone on while he was busy being a dumbass.   
Dean gave a sigh and finally heaved his now empty feed bucket into the storage closet, washing his hands before he hurried to go. He walked fast, barely even noticing how soft the lights glowed, shadows flickering on the ground. The sun had already gone down a few hours ago, leaving him and Cas in semi-darkness.   
He shut the door to the leopard exhibit behind him, smiling just a little. A very manly, not at all love-sick or dopey smile, he would assure you.   
Nails click-clacking across the floor alerted him to Castiel's presence. He turned, eyes widening as he saw those beautiful, hypnotic spots.   
_ You should shift, too, _ Castiel purred,  _ I've been waiting long enough for you to join me _ .   
_ Yeah, well, some of us have actual work to do. _ Dean said, shaking his head. He felt a blush rising to his cheeks, but refused to show it.   
_ You're right. Hunting for prey and staving off my own heat isn't straining or stressful at all. What ever was I thinking, not taking you into mind? _ Castiel asked. Dean could tell that he was mentally rolling his eyes.   
_ Hey, I helped with the heat part yesterday. _ He defended.   
_ Yes, _ Castiel relented.  _ And I'm hoping you'll help again soon enough. _   
There was a promise in that, an underlying tension that set Dean's cock throbbing. He whipped off his shirt and set it on the floor, not wanting to shred it or lose it when he shifted. The uniforms they wore were fucking expensive, after all.   
Once his skin was entirely exposed, goosebumps rising from the chill of the room, Dean closed his eyes and focused. Castiel crept forward and rubbed his lithe body along Dean's legs, causing a shiver to rip itself up his spine. His shoulders rolled as he imagined himself as fierce, graceful, predatory.   
Dean opened his eyes and to see directly into Castiel's. That electric blue, soft and yet firm so that it reminded him of the way lightning seemed to be gentle with the sky. He growled softly, and Castiel stalked forward. He rubbed against Dean, leaving his scent all over his shoulders. Something ancient and primal stirred in Dean, deep in his stomach.   
Being like this, with Cas? His body felt clumsy and his paws felt scratched against the concrete, but he couldn't deny that there was something natural about it. Like he'd been an amphibian all his life (kudos to Jo for making sure he knew that word) and was just slipping into water for the first time.   
He took a few steps, and found them just as awkward as before. Castiel placed his head on Dean's hips, using the strength he had to push them down a few inches. Dean felt confusion and vague annoyance for a moment before he realized what Castiel was trying to do.   
_ Oh. _   
Dean stalked forward, keeping his back hips lower. There, that was much better.

Suddenly, the slightly swaying cat toy looked  _ really, intensely _ intersesting. Forgetting for a moment that he was alone, he stalked forward and playfully batted at one of the dangling pieces of cloth on the cat tree,.

Castiel's amusement met him, and he felt his entire face go red. Or at least, it would have gone red if he wasn't a fucking cat right now. 

He turned and talked to the other side of the room, sitting down with his back facing Castiel. Cas gave a small, back-of-the-throat sound that could very well be a chuckle before he walked over to Dean, rubbing affectionately along his shoulders. Dean tried not to let his pleasure leak through the connection, but he ultimately failed. 

Castiel's fur against his own just felt so  _right_ . He loved the smooth, gliding sensation. He loved the way his muscles twitched in anticipation. He loved it all, so much that it scared him a little. 

He turned back to Cas, standing up on all fours. He was careful to keep his back hips lower this time, fighting the urge to stand on his tipy-toes. The whole height thing was gonna require a little bit of adjustment on his part.

_Follow me_ . Castiel said. Dean briefly considered snapping back something along the lines of 'you're not my boss', but he decided it wasn't worth it. 

Castiel moved towards the open door of the enclosure, looking back at Dean to ensure he was following. Dean was almost paying enough attention to be annoyed, but he was too distracted by the vivid green of the plants. He knew they got watered a lot, but this was ridiculous. It was like he'd never seen anything so green before.

And the  _smell_ . The scent of the miniature waterfall made the entire enclosure smell crisp and clean and right. The smell of fresh-cut grass and flowers in full bloom and mud and Castiel were all over the place in this little cage, and Dean liked it all more than he was expecting to. 

Okay, so now he didn't feel so bad over Castiel having to stay here for a little while. As much as he still wished he could get him free sooner, Dean had to admit that this was a pretty cool setup.

_What do you think?_ Castiel questioned. Dean turned towards where Castiel had been standing to find that the space was empty. He felt only a quick moment of confusion before something grazed his other side, causing him to jump in surprise. He turned and looked into Cas's mischevious eyes. 

_It's not bad._ He teased, whiskers twitching. His ears moved forward to hear better, straining to detect bird calls over the sound of the water.  _Not much privacy, but it's pretty cool._

Castiel seemed pleased by that answer, and walked forward without a glance back. It was clear that he had intended for Dean to follow him, and Dean decided to fall into step.

Temptation was soon to arise. Castiel's tail flicked back and forth, back and forth, almost hypnotically. Dean felt an urge older than mankind itself rise up within him, the urge to be the predator to Cas's prey, to lunge forward and knock both of them to the ground, send them sprawling in a heated-

Castiel turned sharply, eyes narrowed. His pupils dialated, and Dean felt the same playful urge returned over the bond.

_Note to self,_ he teased,  _When I'm planning a sneak attack, remember that you can literally read my goddamned mind_ . 

Castiel seemed to smirk, if such a thing were possible. He dropped into a crouch, hips high in the air and wiggling with anticipation. Dean raised an eyebrow.  _I can't tell if you're trying to seduce me or attack me_ . 

Castiel sprang, legs taking him high in the air as he sailed towards Dean. Dean tried to move, but it was too late to do anything other than flinch as Castiel crashed into him, knocking him over onto his side. Cas's paws were soon pushing at his, Cas's teeth pressed against his neck, and Dean's heart was doing summersaults in his chest.

_Hopefully, a little bit of both_ . He purred, letting go of Dean's neck and licking it several times, to ensure his mate was okay. Dean sat, still stunned, letting his body relax as Castiel backed up.

Dean was more prepared the next time.

When Castiel jumped, his own paws were ready. He reared up, taking several carefully-balanced steps backwards (In which his exact thoughts were  _Aaaaah fuck shit I'm gonna fall and Cas is gonna laugh his spotted ass off at me oh WAIT no I got this we're good_ ) and keeping his eyes on Castiel. Castiel landed in front of him and Dean let himself fall forward, ending with Castiel's head underneathe his stomach, and Dean's paws wrapped around Cas's waist.

Castiel started to pull back, but thought better of it. Dean had just enough time to feel confused before he felt a hot, warm tongue towards the back of his stomach, and he felt himself begin to harden.

Castiel used his distraction to rear back and shake Dean off, coming down with one paw pressing against Dean's shoulder. Dean felt his body betray him and lose balance, and Castiel stood victoriously over him. He licked Dean's shoulder several times, seemingly for consolation.

_I'd make a shit leopard_ . Dean said, only half-teasing. Castiel did that odd chuckle thing, his eyes gleaming with affection. 

_You'd make a fine wildcat. You have the basics down._ He countered. 

Dean lay there for a few moments, until Cas's small licks got lower and lower. His penis stirred in its sheath, and he gave a small growl of approval.

Apparently, his genetalia still looked the same, with the exception of the sheath and a patch of spots alongside the bottom. It felt odd to have something wrapped around you all the time, but not in a bad way. More in a tight-fitting-underwear type way.

Cas's eyes looked hungry, and Dean scented the air to see if he was in a similar situation. The smell of Cas's musky arounsal filled the air, and Dean felt himself settling down from his playful mood and into something a little more heavy.

Castiel stopped, turning. Dean's cock gave a small throb in protest, but he waited it out. Castiel's eyes scanned the environment, and Dean gave a shudder as they returned to his body. Cas's tongue darted out to lick over his lips.

He turned and slunk off towards the water, and Dean got up to follow. Castiel stopped and shot a lusty gaze over his shoulder, piercing blue eyes connecting and holding him captive. He moved forward and Castiel turned, feet stepping easily across stones and through the waterfall.

Dean followed, lust thrumming through him. His cock briefly softened at the cold thrum of the water, but it didn't deter him for long. Castiel sat huddled in a dark corner, back in human form. His eyes came to glance at Dean's, and Dean conveyed his confusion through the link.

“I have to stretch myself like this.” Castiel said, lifting a leg. Dean watched in fascination as he inserted two fingers in, hissing and hips bucking at the feeling. Castiel clearly loved being filled up, and Dean loved watching his long, thin fingers disappear again and again into his hole. Cas scissored his fingers apart and gave a soft hiss, wiggling his hips down.

_You're so beautiful for me,_ Dean said. He padded up, laying down on the ground in front of Castiel's thigh. He leaned forward and Castiel's breath quickened as his tongue rolled gently over his cock, just once. 

“ _Fuck_.” Castiel spat, witchdrawing his fingers. He pushed Dean away, rolling his hips and letting the change flow through him. In between blinks, he was a cat again, turning around and presenting his almost-dripping hole to Dean. 

Dean hesitated. He didn't know if he'd be used to having sex like this, in an animal form. What if he wasn't enough to satisfy Cas? What if he didn't-

Castiel glanced back impatiently, wiggling his hips in a way that could only be described as sinful. Dean felt his mouth go dry and he forced his fears out of his mind, stepping forward to sniff at Cas. Castiel gave an impatient growl, and Dean could see his hard cock bobbing against his stomach.

Castiel waited patiently. Or at least, what he considered patiently. He was silently urging Dean to move forward the entire time, staying presented as his cock throbbed against his stomach.

Finally, he felt warm pressure on either side of him. He lowered his hips a little, to get the right angle. Dean let out a small growl as he positioned himself, and Castiel used all of his willpower to stay still while Dean figured out how he wanted it.

Slowly, the head breached his hole.

He'd stretched himself. Castiel always stretched himself, and Dean still felt so fucking big every time. He loved it. There was a sweet, subtle burn that came with his muscles giving way as Dean pushed in, fucked into him slowly. He couldn't keep himself from pushing back a few inches, and Dean bottomed out inside of him.

Cas gave a soft nudge upwards, to let Dean know that he was alright. He felt Dean's pure want, lust, love, devotion, pouring through to him from the link. He gave a growl and thrust forward and back, forcing Dean to move.

Gods, that turned him on. Dean got with the picture after that, giving a few slow thrusts. Castiel's nails scraped across the ground as Dean brushed up against his prostate for the first time, sending a sharp pleasure aching through his hips.

It seemed to radiate down to his bones. Dean, thrusting, powerful muscles moving over him. Castiel could never get enough of this feeling of being full, being cherished, Dean working his hardest to please him.

The streetlights just barely shone into the cave, and Castiel had good night vision. He looked up towards Dean's pelt, barely illuminated in that beautiful glow, and he could hardly help himself but to bask in the glorious gift the goddess had given him in having Dean as his True Mate.

Dean thrust again, his movements becoming stronger, firmer. Castiel shuddered as he was forced open again and again, the speed starting to increase. Dean's concentration, how devoted he was to making Castiel feel good, had Cas purring deep and heavy in no time.

Dean felt like he was getting the hand of it. It wasn't so hard after awhile. He just had to keep his head clear, to keep focussing on moving his body.

Cas was warm and hot and  _so fucking tight_ , it was setting Dean's entire body on fire. Everything felt warm and soft and wet and absolutely fucking amazing. Castiel was enthusiastically meeting his thrusts, and the low timbre of his purrs let Dean know he was enjoying himself.

There was something more intimate about making love like this. On a purely animalistic level, Dean was having sex with Castiel. However, that seemed to be in the back of his mind. His main priorities, his feelings and thoughts and the connection flowing between them absolutely melting into pleasure was far more intimate than normal sex could ever be.

Castiel, stripped of human identity. Dean loved him for nothing more than just his soul, who he was inside, the way he made Dean feel. When Dean was a cat, he wasn't a zookeeper or an older brother. He was a mate, protector, and lover, and Castiel loved him for that.

He increased his pace, his hips now trembling. The pleasure and the pressure and the heat was building and building, and Dean had to take a deep, steady breath to make sure that he was gonna last long enough to make Cas cum. 

Cas wasn't helping that situation. He kept thrusting back, purring, flexing around Dean. Dean moved faster and faster, both for Cas's clear insistance and his own desire.

Castiel was feeling full now. So, so full. His stomach was warm and tight, and precum dripped from the tip of his cock. He felt ready to explode at any moment.

Dean moved faster. His thrusts became more precise, more punctuated. Castiel breathed deeply, trying to hold out, trying to make this last just a little while longer, striving to make this lovely pleasure last as much as it possibly could. Dean was hitting his prostate almost every time, and it was enough pleasure to make Castiel almost dizzy.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. His toes curled as he came, long and hard. He let out a long growl as his muscles shook and trembled, pleasure erasing all other thoughts.

Suddenly, there was a tingling. Soft, subtle, but still tangible. Castiel knew what it was because he'd felt it before, when he was praying or doing devotional, or leaving offerings. It was R'Sam's acceptance, R'Sam's love.

This was her permission.

Dean followed soon after, burying his seed deep inside Castiel. He buried his face in Cas's shoulders as his knot swelled, and Castiel didn't seem to mind.

_Do you want to shift back for this? I'd like to lay down while we wait for you to-_ Castiel cut off as Dean's knot rubbed against his prostate, causing another orgasm to barrel out of him. He panted hard, and Dean gave a chuckle.

They shifted together. They lay together. It was like they were one, intimate body. Dean lay his hand on Castiel's hip, pulling him closer. His lips closed over Castiel's shoulder, placing large and sloppy kisses all over Castiel's skin, wherever he could reach. All the time his hips continued to grind, taking himself as well as Castiel through several more orgasms.

Dean thought that this was bittersweet. Castiel would be through his first heat tomorrow. Dean needed to find a way to get him out of there, no matter how much he wanted to keep him all to himself. Castiel wanted to be in the wild, with his family.

Dean forced the thought away. He and Cas were too close for his emotions not to leak through right now, and he didn't want Cas to feel bad about going back, not even for a second. Dean would prefer him happy to being with him any day of the week. Castiel meant more to him than just a fuck toy; and if Cas wanted to leave, well, Dean do everything in his power to make that happen.

No matter how much it would hurt him to see Cas go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! This fic is about two chapters away from ending. (I have a sequel/sidefics planned, don't cry yet)!   
> It'll be a little while until the sequel to this comes (think like two months) but when it does, you'll be able to know if you either subscribe to me or if you stay subscribed to this fic; I'll briefly update with a "chapter" that will contain the link to the next part and a couple paragraphs. However, when it does, in fact, end, I'll go ahead and mark this as complete. If you're not interested in the sequel, feel free to disregard all of this.   
> I'm currently working on a playlist for this fic, and working on making a "cover". If you know of any songs that remind you of this song other than "Animals", "I Wasn't Expecting That", "Up All Night to Get Lucky", or "Nature Boy", please inform me in a comment!  
> When this fic ends, the last chapter will come with a link to the first chapter of my witch!Cas au, "Castiel's Home for the Psychically Gifted (and Emotionally Broken)". [Here's a link to the typeform you can take](https://mysticmoonhigh.typeform.com/to/aqEnJ2) so that I know what kind of things people want from this fic!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second-to-last chapter. Thanks to all for sticking with it so far <3

The time to let go came sooner than Dean could have ever imagined.

The next day, he pulled into work. The keys gave a small click as he yanked them out of the impala, ready to go and spend four hours breaking his back to feed the animals.

It was a little difficult sometimes, but he enjoyed it. The only reason he was feeling so salty was because he had to do said backbreaking labor before he got to see Castiel.

He walked up to the gate, the bright sun shining down on his face as he approached the smaller door that the keepers went through. He swiped his card and waited for the electronic reader's light to turn green before he pushed it open, putting the card back in his pocket and walking through the door at the same time.

Which was how he ended up running face-first into Bobby, whose hands were on his hips and eyebrows were raised.

“Sorry!” He spat immediately, trying to balance himself and taking several steps back. Bobby looked _pissed as fuck_ , and Dean really hoped that wasn't geared towards him. He recovered, standing up a little straighter and raising an eyebrow back. “Who pissed in your cheerios this morning?”

“God himself.” Bobby grumbled. He turned and started stalking back to his office, pausing after a few steps to turn and wave for Dean to follow him. Dean walked behind him, struggling to keep up with the pace that Bobby was setting. “You goddamned workers never give me any notice. Let me tell you one thing: She's not about to get a good recommendation from me.”

“What happened?” Dean asked, as Bobby opened the door to his office. Bobby stormed in and yanked open one of his desk drawers, pulling out a stack of papers and slamming them on his desk. He looked Dean in the eyes and pushed the papers across.

“Those are the papers on tiger care. Rachel quit on me last minute, her job is yours now. Do you think you could handle taking care of them?” Bobby asked. Dean's mouth dropped.

This was what he'd been wanting ever since he started working here! Tigers were the fucking best, so big and predatory and just all around really fucking cool, he-

“Wait,” He stuttered, excitement coming to an abrupt halt. “What about Cas?”

Bobby looked up and raised an eyebrow. Dean felt his face heat as he realized his mistake.

“You named the leopard?” He questioned. Dean paused for a moment before owning up to it, shaking his head and looking at the ground. Bobby gave an even larger sigh, placing his head in his papers briefly before pulling back up. “It doesn't matter. Jo is taking care of it after tonight. You'll hang up your keys in my office before you go today, and they'll go to Jo in the morning.”

 _We have a problem_. Dean sent to Castiel.

~~~

Dean was pacing back and forth, arms across his chest in Cas's cage. Castiel was lounging in his hammock, surprisingly calm considering the situation.

“I don't know what we're gonna do.” Dean said, giving a big huff. Castiel rolled his eyes, and Dean felt his panic spike.

A warm, calm, gentle reassurance flowed over him from the connection. “It's fine, Dean. Calm down, we'll figure this out somehow.” Castiel said, in a clear attempt to sound reassuring. Dean didn't find it all that reassuring.

“Yeah, but _how_? Getting you out is gonna be even harder now. Before, I would be in control of everything. Now? I have no clue what Jo's schedule is gonna be. I mean, you could technically tell me when she's there, but that doesn't help with-”

“Then we do it tonight.” Castiel interrupted, a sense of vaguely annoyed finality in his tone. Dean stopped, his brain coming to a halt.

“We. Do it tonight.” He said, trying to process it. Castiel placed hands on either side of the hammock and pushed, lifting himself out of the cloth to stand on the floor. His arms crossed across his chest.

“We do. You need to go and get Charlie and Rowena.” He said, firmly. Dean felt a wave of emotion overcome him, and he quickly put up a wall to stop Castiel from feeling it.

He wasn't ready to let go this soon. He loved Castiel now, more than he'd ever loved anyone before. Dean didn't want him to be unhappy, but his heart longed to beg Castiel to stay. He didn't know what he'd do if he had to leave him so soon, with so little preparation. Dean thought that they had another week here, at least, before he'd have to say goodbye.

He wasn't ready to let go. He didn't know if he ever would be.

Castiel's hand stroked his face, and he brought him in for a kiss. Dean kissed him as if this would be the last time, because for all he knew? It could be.

His tongue pushed inside Cas's mouth and explored, moving forward to push Cas ack and bringing his hands up to fist in Cas's hair as he used his grip to tilt Cas's head back for easy access. Castiel let out a long, rich moan before his hands slipped from Dean's face to grab his shirt, pulling him closer. They were both lost in the passion and the bittersweet and the swell and built of the kiss.

Dean broke apart only after his lungs were screaming for air. He rested his forehead firmly against Castiel's, panting heavily. He slowly let go of Castiel's hair, stepping away to compose himself.

“Dean?” Castiel questioned. Dean turned, trying not to let himself get too hopeful. “I love you.” He said, gently. Dean nodded his head and tried to feel happy, and a little part of him did. But the majority of him was just sad that he might never hear those words out of Castiel's mouth again.

They would still have the mind link, however. Dean had to keep reminding himself of that, otherwise he might not be able to let Cas go when it came time.

“I...” Dean paused. He didn't want to say it now, when it came so close to having to lose Cas. “Thank you.”

Castiel looked a little disappointed, but nodded in respect. Dean knew he understood; Castiel had felt his emotions before, so many times it wasn't even funny. There wasn't much he could say that could be more reassuring than what he felt.

“Go. Come back.” Castiel said, giving Dean a small push. Dean nodded, turning and forcing himself not to look back. His lunch break was only so long, and he wasn't about to waste even more time. He'd gotten his work done for today, or at least everything that absolutely needed done, and he'd have to be back to set up any preparations for the jailbreak before lunch break was over.

~~~

He had an hour. It was a ten minute drive there, a ten minute drive back, and a little extra for walking between the stores. All in all, they'd only have about thirty minutes to make their plan and get all the kinks worked out. Dean didn't know how they were gonna do this.

The bell swung as he walked into the shop, Charlie looking up with wide eyes as she placed a customer's industrial sized bottle of lube into a shopping bag. Her face lit up as soon as she saw Dean, and she finished the checkout while he waited patiently.

As soon as the customer was out of there, his weak smile dropped. “We have to do the jailbreak, Charlie. Tonight.” Dean said, in a low voice. After all, he didn't know who could be walking around in the aisles, prowling and nosy.

And whispering wouldn't be suspicious in a sex store. Whispering is practically mandatory in a sex store, it's a _sex store_ for Christ's sake.

“Are you serious?” Charlie hissed, immediately going straight to worried. “You can't be serious. Something like that would require hours of planning, Dean. You can't just-”

“Tonight will be the only night to do it. This is my last night being Cas's keeper. I can't just leave him behind, and if we wait until Jo takes over, my best friend is gonna get fired when he goes missing. The key is gonna be hanging up in the office tonight, so nobody would get blamed for Cas going missing.” He said, his voice taking on an almost desperate tone. “You have to help me come up with something.”

Suddenly, the door behind the counter opened.

“Did someone call for me?” Rowena asked, smirking as she strolled out of the back. Dean scowled internally, but he put up with it and glanced at Charlie.

Charlie looked relieved to have her mate there. Rowena casually placed an arm around her mate's hip, and she raised an eyebrow. Dean swallowed his pride; Rowena was a good person, she just gave him the creeps somehow. He wasn't sure why.

“I think I might be able to help with this little situation. Are you in need of assistance?” She questioned Dean, raising her eyebrows. Dean nodded. “Well then, tell me about your obstacles then, my dear.”

She stayed patiently silent as Dean ran through everything they'd have to get past, and the three of them began to come up with a plan.

~~~

Dean pulled at his hat nervously. It was tight and black and a little bulky, to help hide his face from the cameras. Not that it was necessarily needed, since Charlie had the hacking skills to get in and wipe everything other than the city cameras.

Technically, she could even do that. But she didn't want National Security to get involved in this, and for a good reason.

Rowena had come up with most of the plan herself, Charlie helping along the way. Charlie knew more about hacking than anyone else Dean had ever met, other than Ash. She was skillful in disabling the lock to the employee door, using the zoo's wireless internet connection to hack into the electronics.

“After you, you big oaf.” Rowena said, gesturing through the doors. Dean mumbled some very rude words, one rhyming with “Witch”, before he stepped through the door and into the zoo.

Things were different at night. The air had an empty feeling, and the streets were dark. The overhead lights were still on, but dimmed lower to conserve power. The zoo had been open after dark many-a times, but tonight? Not a soul there, other than themselves.

Dean made sure his black gloves were securely on his hands before they continued the mission. He walked forward, leading them to Bobby's office. Charlie got on her tablet and immediately worked on unlocking the office. It wasn't thirty seconds later that the little light turned green, akin to when an employee scanned their card.

“You're a genius.” Dean complimented, pushing the door open.

“I know.” Charlie said proudly, walking into the room. Dean walked over to the key holder, looking for the key that he'd turned in earlier that day. He found it soon enough, with a small tag wrapped around it that proudly read “Snow Leopard”. He took it down and placed it firmly in his hand, taking a breath to steady himself before turning to the girls and nodding.

They all took off, Dean leading the way to the exhibit. Charlie worked furiously on her ipad as they walked, hacking into all the systems and ensuring that they wouldn't be on the tapes the next morning.

Dean unlocked the door to Castiel's chambers and went inside, all of them ducking. As Dean had communicated to Castiel earlier, he was already inside and in his human form, pacing back and forth as he waited for them to arrive.

Rowena paused, looking Castiel up and down. “No offense or anything, but he's out of your league.”

“Why did we bring you again?” Dean growled, opening up the smaller door to Castiel's cage. He shoved the duffel bag with clothes inside and the three of them waited for Castiel to get dressed. As much as Dean was still nervous as hell, having Castiel here and with him made him feel a lot better.

As soon as Castiel came out, he laced his fingers in between Dean's own. Dean immediately relaxed, squeezing Castiel's hand and feeling grateful for the small bit of grounding.

He looked over at Castiel and honestly couldn't believe that he may never see him again. Dean wanted every minute of his life to be spent at the leopard's side, and Castiel at his side. A wave of hurt grew inside of him, tearing at his heart with claws as sharp as the truth.

“Come on, guys. You can make googly eyes later, we have to get out of here.” Charlie announced, looking nervous. Dean nodded and sucked up his feelings, focussing on getting Castiel and all of them out of there safely.

They all moved through the zoo, the black of their clothes blending in with the night sky as they moved. Castiel looked a little uncomfortable, and kept pulling on his shirt uneasily. Dean didn't let go of his hand once as they moved through the zoo, walking towards the doors.

As soon as they came into sight, Dean almost stopped walking. The reality of the situation was no longer avoidable, and he didn't know how he could cope with the idea of losing the only partner he'd ever truly loved.

Dean almost stopped walking three separate times as they moved to the car.

“Alrighty, everyone into the car.” Rowena said, practically shoving them into the backseat. Dean let his feet drag as he climbed in and Rowena took the driver's seat, Charlie buckling up (after all, Charlie was carrying Precious Cargo).

They'd taken Charlie's car, with the license plate carefully replaced with a fake one. Charlie and Rowena, as well as Dean, had come up with as much spare money as they could to give to Castiel for his flight home. Charlie used the ipad to relock all the doors before they all climbed into the car and closed the doors firmly behind them, settling in for the ride to the airport.

Sadness and loneliness and longing all formed a cocktail of emotions inside of dean as they drove, and suddenly, he knew what he was gonna do about not having the opportunity to see Castiel again.

He practically leaped over the seat, pressing warm, hot kisses to Cas's neck. Dean had something he needed to say, something he needed Castiel to hear at least once. One of his hands went under Cas's shirt as Dean whispered fervently between each kiss, “I love you, I love you, I _love_ you.”

Castiel let out a surprised gasp and his eyes widened, but he quickly melted into Dean's touch. Dean could feel the wave of surprised affection that seemed to overflow the bond, breaking every single one of Dean's walls as Castiel turned his head to kiss Dean on the lips, that lasting only a few moments before Dean was deepening the kiss.

Somehow, their bodies ended up pressed together. Dean must have made a noise, because Charlie was suddenly shouting, “EW! No! No dry humping in my car, I JUST had to have this washed from morning sickness like four days ago!”

Dean suddenly flinched as he felt cold water spraying in his face, and he pulled away from Castiel to glare sharply at Charlie. She raised up the water bottle and gave a corny smile.

“Why do you even have that in here?” Dean questioned, scowling as he rubbed the water off his face.

“I had a feeling this might happen.” Rowena declared proudly. Charlie smiled fondly at her mate, and Dean felt another reluctant pull of fondness. Okay, so yeah, it sucked, but it was kinda just a little funny if you looked at it from the right angle. He was sure he'd appreciate the humor more if he wasn't in one of the highest states of emotional crisis he'd ever been in at the moment.

Dean turned back to Cas, and Castiel's head was tilted to the side.

“Why are you so upset?” Castiel asked blandly. Dean's eyes widened, and he reared back. _Why was he so upset?_ What the heck did Cas mean, why was he so upset? Wasn't it obvious? Wasn't Castiel upset as well? Certainly, he couldn't be indifferent to losing Dean forever?

“Why am _upset_?” Dean squeaked out, his mouth dropping open. Castiel continued to stare at him for what felt like forever, and Dean couldn't tell what was passing between them in the dark. “Aren't you upset?”

“No. You just saved me from a life of imprisonment, Dean.” Castiel pointed out. Dean could feel the gratefulness through the connection, and he tried not to let it make him feel sick.

“Yeah, but...” He trailed off. He supposed he was being a little bit of a baby about this whole situation, but he couldn't help it. He sighed. “Yeah.”

Castiel's hand slipped into his, and he scooted closer in the seat. “Don't worry. There's no way they can blame this on Jo. We're free, Dean.”

Dean knew it was supposed to be comforting, encouraging. Both of them had the freedom they needed now, and that was going to lead them on different paths. Dean's bed had started to feel too empty as of late, like another person should be there to fill it. But he would suck it up and deal with it, because Castiel was who was important right now.

“Yeah. We are.” He said, sounding resigned. He lifted a hand up to guide Cas's head against his shoulder, and ran his hand continuously through Cas's hair. The background hum of the city sounded suspiciously like a song as Dean watched the person he loved most, knowing he would soon lose him.

He put his walls back up, not wanting to dampen Cas's happiness. He seemed so damn content with his head against Dean's shoulder, practically purring.

It was odd to see him without the leopard ears, but he'd done a full change for the first time since Dean had met him. He looked so damn human, and Dean loved it. Loved pretending, however brief, that he and Cas were just normal people in love who were going to have a long, happy life together.

“We're here.” Rowena said, after far too short of a time. Charlie opened the glove box and got the money as they got out, and Dean watched as she shoved into Cas's hands.

“What are you-?” Castiel began to question. Charlie cut him off with a sharp hug; although they hadn't known each other all that long, she had come to be fond of the Big Cat, more so than she usually was of people.

“You take this, get on whatever plane will take you closest to your home. I have some fake IDs and other essentials in this bag, like a spare set of clothes that don't make you look like you're about to hold up a bank.” Charlie teased, shoving the bag of stuff into Cas's hands.

Castiel still looked confused, and opened his mouth to speak. Rowena stepped forward before he could. “I've done some good luck spells over your flight. R'Sam should bless them. Go home and be free, my dear.”

Castiel looked a little more frustrated and opened his mouth to speak again, but Dean couldn't contain himself anymore. He needed to make sure Cas wouldn't just forget him.

“Please Cas, talk to me every day.” He said. “I'll keep you updated. I'm gonna miss you so much, it's not even funny.” He said, pulling Cas in for a hug. He pulled away, and Cas still looked vaguely confused and frustrated.

“I don't know why you all assume I'm going home.” He said, shaking his head. He turned and shoved the money back into Charlie's hands.

The three of them shared desperately confused looks, all trying to put together what had just happened.

“Charlie, you and I had a discussion, and I made the decision to stay. You shouldn't have just assumed I'd want to go back. As much as I appreciate the gesture, it was entirely unnecessary.” He said, turning towards Dean. His frustration had turned into a vague sort of amusement now. “You were worried for nothing.”

“I-You're not-You're staying?” Dean asked, his voice raising three octaves. Castiel grabbed his shirt and brought him in for the third kiss of the night, hot and beautiful and filled with _joy_ and _triumph_ and _holy-fuck-I-shouldn't-have-been-an-ass-and-made-assumptions_.

“Yes. Now, if you'd all please, I'd like to go back to Dean's place now.” Castiel said, flatly. Charlie made a face.

“Okay, that's fine. But if you two start making out in my car again, I'm gonna drop you off a mile from Dean's house and make you walk back.” She threatened. Dean and Cas shared a glance, and a small, secretive smile.

Holy shit. Dean just couldn't get over it. Castiel was coming home with him, he'd been a dumbass not to ask, and everything seemed like it had all worked out for the better.

Castiel was his, and Dean was Castiel's.

He couldn't have asked for a better end to a night of crime.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or a kudos! It would mean the world to me. Also, for anyone who'd like to donate to my patreon (link in the end notes a few chapters ago), you can go ahead and read the first chapter of "Castiel's Home for the Psychically Gifted and Emotionally Broken". You just have to become a patron, tell me you have, and tell me where you'd like me to give you a link to the chapter ^_^ It should be out for everyone else around the time the last chapter of this airs.  
> The sequel to this fic will probably be shorter than this has been, but I have a few small oneshots and timestamps planned as well. You'll all like where this is going/has ended up. However, this fic is also a standalone, meaning if you're not interested in continuing beyond the next chapter, it's still all fine!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. I'm emotional and excited. Y'all are so great, really.

Dean's absolute bliss lasted the entire way home, Castiel's hand wrapped in his. He smiled a little, glancing back towards Cas, whos eyes were trained out the window, wandering over the city. Dean could almost imagine the look of pure, almost child-like fascination on his face, and he smiled.

“Enjoying yourself?” He questioned. A warmth spread through the connection.

“I always enjoy myself when I'm with you.” Castiel said, smiling. He turned back to Dean, his eyes shining with affection so pure and beautiful it rivaled a star.

“You're a huge sap.” Dean mumbled, leaning back and running a hand through his hair. Cas chuckled, squeezing his hand. Dean squeezed back.

“Alright you two!” Charlie said, turning around in her seat. Her eyes showed that she would not be challenged. “I'm a pregnant woman who hasn't gotten any sleep in the last twelve hours and has work in the morning. You two can walk two blocks back to Dean's place; this is the good part of town.”

“You and Rowena are just going to park the car anyways.” Castiel said, raising his eyebrow. Even in the dark, Dean could see that Charlie was blushing.

“Just get out! My mission is my business.” She teased. Dean held himself back from the groan he wanted to give, instead giving Cas a light shove out of the car. Castiel went well enough, scooting out and stretching his legs as his eyes scanned the buildings.

Dean climbed out after him, lacing their fingers back together immediately. Castiel smiled, shaking his head in wonder.

“Bye guys!” Charlie waved. Both of them waved their free hands back, smiling and happy.

As they walked, they lapsed into a comfortable silence. Castiel's eyes scanned around the corners, seeing large houses and alleyways and streetlights. He became quiet and reflective, a small, almost-frown appearing on his face.

“I think I'll miss the stars the most.” He said, longingly. Dean squeezed his hand, nerves churning in his stomach as he thought of the implications of what Cas had just said.

“Having second thoughts?” He questioned, letting out a pained laugh. He didn't think it fooled Castiel.

“No. Never.” Castiel said, passionately. He stopped walking, pulling at Dean's hand to make him turn. Dean did, and Castiel's hands cupped his face and looked deeply into his eyes under the light of the street. “You _are my star_. You shine, you make me feel warm, you make me feel _home_. I left everything I knew, but don't ever doubt for a second that I'll never regret staying with you.”

“I...” Dean said, but he couldn't get out any other words. Castiel leaned forward and pressed their lips together, his body pressing up against Dean's in the semidarkness. The constant, irreplaceable semidarkness of the city.

Castiel looked down, almost bashfully. It was hard to believe that this man held the power to turn at a blink's notice into one of the most powerful hunters in the world, but Dean had memories that were all too vivid of said powerful hunter. He loved Castiel; he loved how animal he was, how little of him was human.

How his eyes glowed an ungodly blue, how he could probably break a man's neck with just one quick move, and yet he was so gentle with Dean.

Suddenly, Dean's mood was shifting. A little less from “girl in a lovesick fantasy” and a little more to “where the fuck are my keys, we're gonna be to the house soon, just a little while longer, _oh god_ ”.

Castiel seemed to catch onto the mood, because his eyes darkened, and he let go of Dean entirely. Any place they were touching would only increase the torture, the constant stream of pure energy and want that was flowing through them only going to feed into their desires.

Dean's hands shook as he reached his apartment, waving a quick hello to the woman almost-asleep at the front desk as he walked to the crappy elevator and pulled Cas through. He felt a jolt of surprise from Castiel as the elevator started moving, and glanced over to see Cas's eyes wide and staring frantically between the ceiling and the floor.

“It's alright,” Dean laughed, shaking his head. “It's an elevator. It-”

“Moves up and down.” Castiel interrupted, looking pissy. “I know that, you've ridden in this before. I've picked up a few things from your mind. I... I wasn't prepared for this sense of vertigo that accompanies this “elevator”.”

The words sounded foreign on his tongue, and Dean had to squish down laughter again. Of course, since their connection was wide open and Castiel could feel his amusement, it still had the same effect. Castiel glared at him, brows crinkling as he fought off a smile of his own.

They got to Dean's floor soon enough, and as soon as they were, Castiel had his revenge for the elevator.

Dean shook as he attempted to fit his keys into the lock, letting out a soft growl as he tried a second time. He felt a wave of impatience from Castiel before he found his shoulder suddenly pressed against the wall beside the door, a pair of warm and insistent lips on his neck, a pair of hands shoving up against the edge of his shirt, lightly grazing above his belt line...

“Cas,” He gasped, raising his hands to run through Castiel's hair. Cas sucked and sucked, and Dean felt some of his spots come out and he thrust his lips sharply as Cas's tongue was run over one of those.

Castiel pulled away and Dean immediately used his hold on Cas's hair to bring their lips together sharply, noticing Cas's sharp intake of breath when he did so. Cas's arousal spiked and he moaned into Dean's mouth, slotting their hips together in search of friction.

“Cas,” Dean panted, his forehead resting against his lover's, “We have to open the fucking door. We can't just do it in the hallway, man.”

“Why not?” Castiel questioned, pressing a line of kisses against Dean's jaw. Dean let out a long, fucked-out moan before he gave a quiet curse. He shook his head, laughing a little.

“Because-” He started to say.

Suddenly, the door across from them flew open. Dean shoved Cas off, blushing madly as he looked into the eyes of an astounded and half-drunk Chuck Surley.

Chuck looked like he'd seen a ghost. More than that, he looked like a ghost was standing right in front of him, full-on spooky and ready to raise some hell. “Holy fuck.”

“Sorry!” Dean said, blushing madly. Chuck didn't look any more relieved by this statement, but Dean didn't let himself pause to think about it. He wanted to get into the room and out of this embarrassing situation, preferably _before_ he lost the major hard-on he had.

He turned, leaving Castiel and Chuck to make awkward eye contact as he finally shoved the damn key into the door and turned it, grabbing Castiel's hand and dragging him into the room before slamming the door behind them, leaving a dumbfounded and still confused Chuck standing in the doorway.

They made eye contact, and Dean felt laughter threaten to bubble up. Castiel even quirked a smile before grabbing Dean and pressing their lips together, a little softer than before, a little less demanding. Dean felt his knees go weak as Castiel got more heated, more _eager_ , and he smelled Cas's slick even through the clothes.

Dean gave a groan, Cas's scent almost overwhelming him. He felt his knot ache, and he grabbed Cas's hair and pulled, producing the same spike of arousal as it had before. Dean paused, experimentally pulling just a little bit harder.

Cas's hips bucked, and he pulled against Dean's hand. His eyes were glazed over with a fiery lust that made Dean want to shiver, and he gave a small moan in anticipation for what was to come.

He put his lips back onto Castiel's, shoving his tongue in and battling with Cas for dominance. Castiel let him win, reluctantly relenting control to Dean. Dean could feel his power, feel and taste and sense the wild all through Castiel, and he knew he was being _allowed_ to win. He loved it.

He thrust his hips, brushing up against Cas's. Cas let out a gasp into his mouth, his own hips thrusting in unison until they were both panting and squirming and moaning at the friction, clawing at each other's clothes and hair and only hanging on because the promise of what was to come was that much sweeter.

Dean forced himself to pull away and his cock gave a throb in protest at the loss of friction. He grabbed Castiel's arm and lead him back to the bedroom, hormones raging. Along the way, he stopped to help Castiel out of the black shirt, and allowed Castiel to do the same to his clothing.

Castiel leaned forward and delivered a solid nip to Dean's earlobe, which Dean rewarded with a hard suck to Cas's jaw. Cas let out a growl, and Dean found himself promptly against a wall again, squirming and moaning and thrusting his hips against Cas's.

He was just barely able to reach the bedroom door from where they stood, and he swung it open. The sound of the door knob hitting the wall seemed to break Cas from his frenzied state, and he detached his lips from Dean's neck long enough to drag him into the bedroom.

He paused, once they were inside, eyes scanning. It was a little bit messier than Dean would usually allow if someone were to be seeing it, but Castiel didn't seem to mind. In fact, a small feeling of warmth and content flowed through the bond. Castiel _liked_ this place.

“You know,” he teased, walking forward and turning around dramatically before falling down onto the bed, “This already feels like home.”

Dean knew it was true, too. He could feel Castiel slowly making roots in the room, getting a feel for the energy. Castiel scooted further onto the bed, reaching down to slip his pants off as he did. He ended up kicking them off in the end, an annoyed glare shot at the floor where they sat once they were off. Dean let out a laugh, his heart swelling.

“You're not much one for clothes, huh?” He questioned. Castiel shook his head plainly.

“It's going to be an adjustment.” He teased, scooting back further on the bed. Dean walked forward and grabbed his ankle, pulling Castiel back to the edge. Castiel made a small noise of surprise, but stayed perfectly still for Dean to manhandle. Dean leaned forward and pressed soft kisses along Cas's neck, guiding him to turn around.

Castiel rolled over, and Dean switched to leaving kisses on his shoulders. Dean felt Cas give a shudder underneath him when one of his hands fisted in Castiel's hair, giving a rough tug back. He was bent over the bed now, and if Dean looked down, he got an absolutely _perfect_ view of Cas's ass.

His free hand traveled down, fingers trailing down Castiel's spine and to his hole. Castiel thrust his hips back, and Dean pulled his hair a little harder in warning. Oh, he would take his dear, sweet time with this one.

“Hurry up.” Castiel said, squirming. Dean could feel how much he really loved this, the drawn out anticipation, allowing Dean to have control. “I'm not getting any youn-”

Cas cut off with a growl as Dean sunk two fingers in, splaying them wide to open him up. Dean thrust in and out, in and out, going back and forth between slow and fast. Castiel was clearly struggling to keep his hips still, soft noises escaping him every now and then, so Dean decided to up his game.

He brushed over Castiel's prostate, and Cas's legs gave a twitch. He could _smell_ precum leaking from Castiel, and Dean gave a hearty moan at the scent. His neglected cock gave a twitch in his pants; he had yet to take them off. He mentally made a plan to do that.

He finally withdrew his fingers, his other hand still fisted in Cas's hair. Castiel stayed patiently still even through the momentary loss of contact, knowing what was to come. Dean felt anticipation coil through the connection, and he returned it.

God, that was _hot._ Knowing how bad Cas wanted this, how badly Cas wanted _him._ Dean, had he just a little less self control, may have came from just the thought of it. Cas's cock, all hard and swollen and aching.

Castiel was practically _begging_ through their connection. Wordless, intense longing. Dean couldn't get enough of it.

He slowly thrust forward, the tip of his cock just ghosting over Castiel's entrance. Cas gave a shudder, and Dean pulled a little harder on his hair as he began to slowly sink into the warm, tight heat that Castiel offered.

It was heaven. Castiel could barely restrain himself from moving, Dean's hold in his hair driving him wild (Dean briefly chuckled at the thought) as he desperately attempted to control himself, panting and moaning and just barely shifting his hips so his cock rubbed against the soft blankets.

“You like this?” Dean breathed hotly in his ear. Castiel let out a moan in response, tugging against the hand in his hair in a clear plea for more. Dean slowly pulled out, thrusting back in and giving a groan as he bottomed out.

“My beautiful mate,” He growled, affectionately. His hips moved just a little faster, and he let out small gasps as Castiel's muscles contracted around him. Castiel let out an almost-wail as Dean slammed directly into his prostate, shock and want coursing through his body in equal amounts.

Dean picked up the pace after that, just a little. His thrusts gained momentum, the sound of his hips smacking against Castiel's ass filling up the room with sound and scent until everything seemed to be swathed in a veil of sensation, the world narrowing down until it was just him and Cas, his hand fisted in Cas's hair and Cas pulling against it as if asking Dean to pull harder, Dean's thrusts getting faster, faster, _faster_.

The bed was creaking now, banging against the wall with Dean's thrusts. His hold on Cas's hair just kept getting tighter and tighter, and he wasn't quite sure _how_ this wasn't painful for him, but Cas just kept acting like he fucking loved it. Nothing but adoration was pouring through the link.

Cas's hips had long ago began to move in time with Dean's thrusts, Cas hungry for Dean's cock. He rubbed up against the sheets and let out loud, dramatic moans and he just kept getting tighter and tighter around Dean's cock, to the point where Dean was sure the fucker must be doing it on purpose.

Dean left bites, hard, rough bites, on Cas's shoulder. Castiel practically howled with pleasure, his thighs trembling at this point. Dean finally let his free hand snake around to Cas's neglected cock, fondling it lovingly as Castiel turned to a mess of feral instinct and wild passion and want.

Castiel gave a growl, “Faster,” and Dean complied. He could barely keep up now, he felt so damn _right_ , so hot, so close. He pumped the fist wrapped around Castiel's dick faster, his hand practically a blur. He felt Cas's dick swell and his muscles contracted around Dean as he came, and Dean just kept milking him through it the best that he could.

Dean felt his climax hit him moments later, the rush of pleasure washing over him both unexpected and welcome. He felt his knot swell up inside of Cas, pressing up against his prostate and Causing Castiel to come again, letting out a shout as he did.

Dean released Cas's hair then, and Castiel slowly relaxing into the post-sex bliss. Dean pressed small, loving kisses everywhere he'd bitten, trying to ignore his knot. A second orgasm washed over him, and he gave a weak groan against Cas's shoulder.

“I have really got to learn to control this whole “knot” thing.” He said. Castiel gave a chuckle.

“That won't come for a couple more years. And besides,” he said, twisting to look at Dean over his shoulder, “I quite like it.”

Dean gave a couple of small shifts for emphasis, smiling wolfishly. Castiel practically purred as he began to harden again, a third orgasm coming around.

“Want to try and work our way up and underneath the covers?” Dean offered, feeling exhaustion seep into him. He was more than glad that he'd gotten the opportunity to do this with Cas again, but he didn't know how he was still standing. It was three o'clock in the morning.

Well, at least tomorrow was a Saturday. He had a day off, and he had a feeling he and Cas would be spending most of it together.

Not in a pervy way. Just enjoying one another's company, possibly Dean starting to teach Cas about the outside world. After all, he'd just gotten out of one cage, and Dean wasn't going to let his apartment become a second one.

No, he had big plans for Cas. He was going to take him to see the statue of liberty, to the cities' museums, to all different landmarks and sights and places. He was going to teach him about board games and shitty coffee and-Oh, god, Dean just realized that Castiel had probably never tasted human food before.

He smiled to himself. This was going to be fun. He was excited for him and Cas to start their lives together.

Together, they slowly and awkwardly moved up the bed. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel, nuzzling into his mate. He couldn't stop grinning like an idiot, even when they couldn't maneuver the covers over their bodies. He was truly and honestly _happy._

Castiel burrowed against him, and Dean smiled.

~~~

In the morning, Dean was up early.

He spent a little bit of time just staring at his mate, taking in the beauty of waking up beside someone, and someone he loved. Castiel shifted and mumbled a bit in his sleep, and Dean couldn't stop the dopey smile from taking over his face.

He couldn't stay like that forever, though. Besides, he wanted to get up early and make Cas some shitty coffee, to celebrate their first day together in the real world. Without the haze of heat or the pressure of constant sexual gratification, Dean wanted to know Cas a little better.

Of course, that's not to say he didn't already know him pretty well. After all, they did literally halfway share a mind.

He padded across the floor, stretching. He didn't bother to put on any clothes as he walked into the kitchen, dopey and happy.

He turned on the news while he worked, just to have the noise in the background.

Of course, he was a little more interested when he heard what the blonde woman on the screen had to say.

“ _Last night, cameras captured three individuals entering the zoo clad in black. Half an hour later, four individuals exited. Sources say that the new snow leopard was missing from its confines. Despite the zoo cameras having no footage of the criminals, it's suspected that this is their work._ ”

Castiel padded out behind Dean, blue eyes lighting up as he smelled coffee. Dean couldn't help but smile when he saw him. God, his mouth was already sore from all this grinning like an idiot.

“ _There are multiple theories already on how a fourth person managed to stay in, or break into, the zoo past closing. Some are even saying that he may have let the leopard out a back entrance while his partners provided distraction and backup to the crime._ ”

Hands, large and warm, wrapped around Dean's midsection. Castiel's chin rested on his shoulder, and he turned back towards his mate.

“ _Whether this is the work of the local PETA branch or something a little less friendly, all we can do is hope that, wherever he is, the leopard is safe and happy._ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As soon as I'm done with handling the business for this fic, the first chapter of "Castiel's Home for the Psychically Gifted and Emotionally Broken" is going up. So you'll get that as well as this tonight ^_^   
> [Here is a link to the official playlist!]()  
> [Here is a link to the post you could reblog on tumblr to support this fic!]() (please)  
> PLEASE tell me your favorite part of the fic!  
> Sequel to come when Castiel's Home is completed. Maybe a little before then?


End file.
